O Segredo de Ginny Weasley
by Babi Bulstrode Black
Summary: Gina Weasley é como qualquer garota de 25 anos.Ela tem segredos que não revela para ninguém, muitos deles sobre seu namorado, trabalho e amigas.Porém,durante uma viagem de avião ela pensa que vai morrer e conta todos seus segredos para o bonitão ao lado
1. Trailer

**_

* * *

_**

**_O segredo de Gina Weasley_ **

TRAILER

* * *

_Gina Weasley é como qualquer garota de 25 anos. Ou pelo menos quase como qualquer garota. Ela tem segredinhos guardados a sete chaves..._

**Coisas que mamãe, papai e meus seis irmãos nem imaginam:**

1 – O meu primeiro beijo não foi com meu primeiro namorado de Hogwarts, mas com meu primo durante o Natal quando eu tinha nove anos.

2 – Quando eu tinha meus 12 anos, gostava de ficar vendo meus irmãos semi-nus (escondida), só para ver como era.

**Meu namorado Harry não pode saber de jeito nenhum!**

3 – Eu peso 61 quilos, e não 56 como ele imagina.

4 – Toda as vezes que o convidei para jantar lá em casa, sirvo comida trouxa preparada. E nunca cozinhei em minha vida, apesar de que ele ache que eu sou uma maravilha em assuntos domésticos.

**Minha amigas que dividem o apartamento comigo nem desconfiam:**

5 – Já tive um sonho lésbico com Hermione, minha melhor amiga.

6 – Fui eu que manchei a maior parte das roupas de Charlotte. E não sua irmã de 2 anos de idade.

**O pessoal do Ministério não faz idéia:**

7 – Sou eu que sempre esqueço de desligar a lareira, e a culpada do tal acidente em que a lareira pegou fogo fui eu.

8 – Quando minha colega Amelia realmente me chateia, eu molho a planta dela nem um pouco inofensiva com suco de abóbora (já coloquei Uísque de Fogo também)

**Segredos que eu não conto para ninguém, por nada desse mundo:**

9 – Eu choro quando vejo O Rei Leão, ou escuto aquela música do John Lennon, sabe, a trilha sonora do filme... (culpa da Mione. Foi ela que me apresentou essas "coisas" trouxas).

10 – Sempre tive uma convicção profunda de que não sou como todo mundo, e que há uma vida nova e incrivelmente empolgante me esperando ali na esquina.

**E principalmente que esse estranho ao meu lado nunca, jamais, deverá saber:**

11 – Eu sou uma bruxa. E o pior. Uma bruxa em estado histérico!

_... até abrir a boca para um estranho no avião._

_Bem, ela achava que fosse um estranho._

* * *

**N/A:**

**Eu sei, eu sou maluca. Mais uma fic minha para encher o saco de vocês. Mas é sério, eu tentei me segurar, mas não consegui. E agora, totalmente fora do comum, estou escrevendo minha primeira fic D/G! (só fazer sobre Os Marotos já estava me deixando afetada... É bom mudar um pouco).**

**Essa fic é baseada Kinsella no livro "O Segredo de Emma Corrigan", de Sophie Kinsella e acho que não será uma fic grande (juro que vou tentar não escrever muito). **

**Já faz um tempo que li o livro, mas a idéia na verdade veio quando estava lendo uma fic baseada também no livro (mas ao invés da Gina, é a Lily). A idéia não é totalmente minha, mas é um pouco diferente do livro e dessa outra fic. (quem se interessar: "O Segredo de Lily Evans", da Thatty)**

**Só como um aviso, indico essa fic para maiores de 13 anos (ou talvez 14). Depois não digam que não avisei.**

**É isso. Espero que gostem desse primeiro capítulo. Quero muitos comentários e votos! Pelo menos, se vocês querem que eu escreva os capítulos, terão que fazer esse pequeno dever (comentar!). **

**Ah! Se alguém, por acaso, sentir-se interessado em fazer uma capa ou um vídeo para mim, fique a vontade!**

**Beijos,****  
****Babi Black**


	2. Segredo

**Disclaimer: **Nada da indústria "Harry Potter" e cia me pertencem! Só os personagens inventados por mim mesmo. Todo o tempo dedicado à fic é por pura diversão e com certeza não ganho nada com isso.

A única coisa que peço são reviews dos leitores para compensar! Hihihii

**Sinopse: **Gina Weasley é como qualquer garota de 25 anos. Ou pelo menos quase como qualquer garota. Sua vida não é exatamente "um livro aberto". Ela tem segredos que não revela para ninguém, muitos deles sobre seu namorado, trabalho e amigas. No entanto, durante uma viagem de avião repleta de turbulências, ela pensa que vai morrer (para um bruxo, esse aparelhos trouxas nem sempre são os mais confiáveis) e acaba contando todos os seus segredos para o bonitão ao lado. Felizmente, um desconhecido. Bem, não tão desconhecido assim.

**

* * *

**

**N/A:****Olá!**

**Antes de lerem o capítulo, gostaria de dar alguns esclarecimentos. Essa fic não é cópia da fic "Os Segredos de Virgínia Weasley". As duas são baseadas no mesmo livro (e os nomes são bem parecidos), mas não serão iguais e eu com certeza não estou plagiando a outra escritora. Se vocês virem alguma coisa parecida nas duas fics, é porque a história original ("O Segredo de Emma Corrigan" de Sophie Kinsella) é assim, e não porque eu robei alguma idéia da outra fic (até porque, para não ter esse problema, eu nem a li).**

Agradeço a todos que me avisaram sobre a outra fic, eu realmente não sabia da existência dela, e bem, o livro é famosa, fazer o que...

**Então, vamos deixar de falação e irmos ao capítulo!****

* * *

**

**_O Segredo de Gina Weasley_ **

Capítulo 1 – Segredo

* * *

É claro que eu tenho segredos.

Todo mundo tem. É totalmente normal.

Não estou falando de segredos enormes, de abalar o mundo bruxo, do tipo "Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado retornará no corpo de uma cantora pop famosa, vai conseguir novamente mais seguidores, e só a destruição de todas as tinturas com água oxigenada poderá salvar o mundo" ou "Os Comensais da Morte são na verdade um Harém de Gays, dispostos a servir como excelentes amantes a Você-Sabe-Quem".

Só segredinhos normais, segredinhos do dia-a-dia.

Por exemplo, aqui estão alguns ao acaso, que me vieram à cabeça:

**1.** Peso 61 quilos. Não 56 como meu namorado Harry acha. Se bem que eu estava planejando fazer dieta quando falei isso. E, para ser justa, são só cinco quilinhos a mais.

**2.**O terninho que uso para reuniões importantes do trabalho com a etiqueta da Chéri D'Or ¹, a melhor boutique bruxa, é na verdade comprado de um brechó.

**3.** Apelidei meu chefe Arnold de mini-pufe (claro, ele nem sonha com isso). Não só porque já tive um chamado Arnold, mas ele é idêntico a um mini-pufe. Ás vezes tenho que me cuidar para não rir na cara dele.

**4.** O meu primeiro beijo foi com um primo distante (que não vejo a séculos) durante o Natal quando tinha nove anos. E não com meu primeiro namorado de Hogwarts, como todo mundo pensa.

**5.** Já bebi o vinho que papai mandou guardar durante vinte anos. Como sempre, ele pensou que tinha sido Fred, Jorge ou Rony... heheheh

**6.** Errol, a coruja da família, não é bem a mesma coruja. Um dia ela inventou de voar bem na minha frente quando eu estava soltando um feitiço, então não foi bem minha culpa que ela tenha ficado depenada.

**7.** Quando minha colega de trabalho, Amelia realmente me chateia, molho a planta dela com suco de abóbora (ou com Uísque de Fogo).

**8.** Fui eu que uma vez sujei A Toca com bombas de bosta. E quem levou a culpa, novamente, foram meus irmãos, Fred e Jorge. Eu só fiquei olhando Mamãe e Papai dando um belo castigo a eles, com um sorrisinho inocente no rosto. Eles mereciam, tinham aprontado comigo também, com aquele mania de proteger a irmã mais nova.

Droga!

É um saco ser irmã mais nova!

**9.** Uma vez tive um estranho sonho lésbico com Hermione, minha colega de apartamento e melhor amiga.

**10.** Fui eu que manchei a maior parte das roupas de Charlotte, minha outra colega de quarto. E não seu irmão de dois anos, como ela imagina. Se bem que a Mione sabe que eu manchei. Ela só não sabe que foi de propósito, então continua sendo um segredo.

Quem mandou dar em cima do meu namorado? Não que eu seja alguém vingativo, mas não levo desaforo para casa. E mesmo que ela não saiba que tenha sido eu, de alguma maneira se intimidou e nunca mais ousou olhar para o Harry. De qualquer forma ela desconfia que eu já tenha algum dia pegado suas roupas.

**11.** Perdi minha virgindade com o filho de uma velha amiga da minha mãe (que eu nunca tinha visto na vida), chamado David Moore durante o Baile de Formatura de Hogwarts, enquanto minha família tirava zilhões de fotos.

Eu sei que é horrível fazer algo assim, uma garota que sempre se deu ao respeito como eu. Mas eu já tinha bebido um pouco a mais do que o normal, e, naquela época, Harry ainda não havia voltado de sua missão de vida: derrotar Você-Sabe-Quem (ainda não consigo falar o nome dele). Eu estava furiosa e muito magoada que, depois de três anos que ele havia desaparecido, não tinha recebido nenhuma carta, ou cartão, ou qualquer sinal de vida! Mas Rony e Mione, que o acompanharam (ele não me deixou ir com ele!) mandaram cartas para mim dizendo que voltariam e iriam ao baile da minha formatura. E ele muito menos tinha se preocupado em ir lá nem que fosse para dizer um simples "Parabéns"! Eu estava precisava daquilo...

E pensar que meus pais ainda acham que perdi a virgindade com Harry, durante uma viagem nossa do ano passado, comemorando três anos de namoro. Bem, foi a primeira vez com ele, dá no mesmo.

**12.** Quando tinha doze anos, gostava de ficar observando meus irmãos semi-nus (claro, escondida), só para saber como era. Você sabe, curiosidades de pré-adolescente.

**13.** Já peguei o atual namorado de Mione no flagra com outra. E o namorado dela é meu irmão.

O que eu podia fazer?

Contar tudo a ela, sabendo que ela ia ficar totalmente triste e raivosa, e ainda por cima ver meu irmão da mesma maneira (ele ama ela), me acusando de alguma coisa? Ou seja, eu seria vista como uma insensível, sem coração, maléfica, adoradora de Você-Sabe-Quem (de repente até de Hittler)!

De qualquer forma, Rony não sabe que eu vi ele traindo sua namorada e minha melhor amida. Então, é só fingir que não presenciei a cena. Até porque eu sei muito bem que eles são feitos um para o outro, e o Rony com certeza deveria estar bêbado, ou super triste por causa de uma briga com a Mione, ou a tal "outra" era alguém de uma organização de espiãs, uma daquelas mulheres super sexys que nenhum homem resiste (por mais fiel que seja) e o fez tomar uma poção, ou ficar sob um Imperius, o agarrou, e ele sem ter opção, não pode se defender. É isso. Não foi nada demais. Eles estão juntos agora, não estão? Eu não vou destruir a felicidade de ninguém.

**14.** Toda as vezes que convidei Harry para jantar lá em casa, sirvo comida trouxa pronta. E nunca cozinhei em minha vida (tá, alguma vez já), apesar de que ele ache que eu sou uma maravilha em assuntos domésticos.

Não que eu não seja, aprendi muito com minha mãe. E eu realmente cozinho muito bem. Mas não tenho a mínima paciência. Era que nem em Hogwarts: eu sabia fazer as poções e poderia ter todo o sucesso na matéria, mas não tinha paciência. Então, raramente cozinho. Tipo, uma vez por ano. Sempre no Natal, quando vou para A Toca e minha mãe me obriga a ajuda-la.

Mas comida pronta (Mione fez o favor de me apresentar esses artefatos trouxas, para minha felicidade) é algo bom, já que é fácil de fazer e muitas vezes é gostosa. E mesmo Harry tendo convivido bastante com trouxas, nunca percebeu. Na verdade, ele adora minhas mãos... (não me pergunte o sentido que ele falou isso).

**15.** Eu adoro usar as roupas do meu namorado!

O que não é bem um segredo, já que ele me vê andando por sua casa com sua camiseta (para mim é quase uma camisola). Ele diz que adora me ver assim. Mas é só ele que sabe...

Ah! Ele não sabe que também adoro usar suas cuecas. Não é uma tara nem nada disso. Mas elas ficam tão folgadas em mim... Tão confortável, ao contrário da minha calcinha fio-dental. E o melhor em ver a cueca folgada e ver a etiqueta G é pensar... Meu namorado é gostoso! Ele tem costas largas, uma bunda linda, pernas grossas e...

Bem, o importante é que eu adoro e ele nem sabe disso. E sinceramente, nem quero que saiba que eu mexo em sua gaveta de cuecas.

**16.** Sou eu que sempre esqueço de apagar a lareira do escritório onde trabalho E por sinal, quem deixou que a lareira pegasse fogo e causasse um estrago no Ministério há alguns meses atrás fui eu.

**17.** Já menti muitos sobre minhas notas para conseguir o emprego.

Na verdade não foi grande coisa. Eu só mudei o "Excede Expectativas" em DCAT e Poções para um "Ótimo". Bem, não é uma mudança tãooo trágica. Eu sou ótima em DCAT, ninguém pode negar.

**18.** Eu adoro a música "Like a Virgin" da cantora trouxa Madonna, e toda vez durante o banho a canto, com uma escova na mão fingindo de microfone (culpa da Mione, novamente. Quem mandou me apresentar o mundo trouxa?).

**19.** Eu choro quando vejo O Rei Leão... (é preciso dizer? Culpa da Mione!).

**20.** Apesar de trabalhar no Departamento de Aurores, não tenho a mínima idéia do que é a tal "Operação Secreta", e eu sou a única que não sei isso.

O pior é que eu devia ao menos ter uma mínima noção do que é isso, já que esse bruxo mal encarado fala sobre isso.

E a propósito, sobre o que ele estava falando mesmo?!

- A Operação Secreta... – está dizendo o homem com sotaque francês a minha frente, com suas vestes negras bruxas.

E eu retorno ao assunto de hoje. A tal Operação Secreta.

Que Operação é essa, afinal?

Quero dizer, eles podiam ao menos ter sido criativos! Para quê colocar o nome de uma operação de Operação secreta?

É tão... Idiota!

É a mesma coisa que se Você-Sabe-Quem nomessa alguma operação de Operação Tortura!

E essa operação nem é tão secreta assim. Todo o mundo do Ministério da Magia Inglaterra sabe. E se esse cara francês também sabe, é porque não é tão secreta. E eu sinto que deveria saber o que é isso (eu sou a única no Ministério que não sei!), já que ele acabou de falar alguma coisa sobre a tal operação para mim.

- Seu ponto de vista é compreensivo! – exclamo, fingindo animação.

Com certeza eles não vão me perguntar, "o que é a Operação Secreta"?

Qualquer coisa é só responder: é uma operação, e é secreta. Ou seja, vocês não podem saber! Há-há! Idiotas!

Aí com certeza eu perco meu emprego.

Eu só tenho que parecer profissional e uma grande sabedora do assunto. Uma auror determinada. E que sabe o que é a Operação Secreta. E concordar com tudo que esse cara na minha frente fala.

Estou em uma sala de reuniões do Ministério da Magia da França, em Paris, representando o Departamento de Aurores do ministério da Inglaterra, onde trabalho. A reunião é sobre a tal da Operação Secreta (de novo essa operação, não!) e uma aliança entre o Departamento de Aurores do Ministério inglês com a Defense Corporation, uma empresa bruxa francesa que produz acessórios especiais para Defesa das Artes das Trevas, a qual eu nunca tinha ouvido falar.

Tudo bem, já tinha lido em algum lugar sobre a tal empresa. Mas isso não significa que vou ser super positiva quando meu chefe (o mini-pufe) chegar e falar: _"Gina, quero você para finalizar o acordo entre a Defense Corporation e o Ministério da Magia inglês_.

E sem querer deixo escapar: "O que é isso?!"

Ele me olha como se eu fosse uma lunática, uma espécie de trasgo de outro. Amélia solta uma exclamação de terror e vejo alguns olhares espantados grudados em mim. Solto uma risada e digo, tentando ser divertida: _"Que piada, não? Caíram direitinho! Deviam ter visto a cara de vocês!"_

Só sei que isso é importante. Meu chefe Arnold (o mini-pufe) já falou com o pessoal da Defense por carta, e eu só preciso mostrar o lado bom dessa aliança para a empresa. Cheguei aqui com o rosto sério, fingindo ser a melhor Auror do Ministério, a mais confiável, comandando de todas as operações secretas! Que sempre viaja a todos os lugares, por lareiras, aparatando ou por meios trouxas para selar acordos entre todos aurores. A chefa!

Grande mentira. Nem auror eu sou. Quer dizer, eu fiz o curso durante três anos, e me saí super bem, uma das melhores notas e todos os professores elogiaram. Mas quando procurei emprego no Ministério, o Departamento de Aurores estava por um período sem chances de novas contratações. E acabei por ficar com um cargo mais baixo do que eu queria: Assistente do Departamente dos Aurores.

Bem, eu pelo menos trabalho no Departamento dos Aurores, mesmo não sendo uma auror na prática. É tudo o que eu quero, poder ser na prática. Colocar todo meu talento (que eu sei que tenho! Pelo menos já tive) para fora e proteger a população bruxa com dignidade.

Mas por enquanto tenho que ser a merda da assistente mais baixa, só revisando os milhares de relatórios dos aurores, cheios de ação, escrevendo coisas em pergaminhos, comprando chá para todo mundo do escritório e sendo, literalmente, uma elfa do meu chefe. Amélia tenta me fazer de burro de carga também. Mas eu nunca deixo! Ela ás vezes se esquece como não é bom se meter com uma Weasley.

Dessa vez Arnold (o mini-pufe), deu essa tarefa monótona e chata para mim. De repente porque eu sou inútil no Ministério e os aurores estão muito ocupados com a tal Operação Secreta ou protegendo as famílias bruxas dos Comensais sobreviventes.

Mas como Merlin é justo comigo, abriram uma vaga para contrato de Aurores. É minha chance! Acho que se tudo der certo, talvez eu passe à parte aventureira dos aurores, e finalmente serei uma auror com orgulho! Eles já deviam há muito tempo terem me colocado em um andar superior! Puxa, eu sou esforçada, e é por isso que meu currículo é ótimo (com uma leve mentira em DCAT e Poções).

Arnold disse que eu só precisava afirmar com a cabeça, e voltar de lá com a união entre os Aurores com a Defense Corporation. Certo, eu não estou entendendo nada que eles estão dizendo... Mas imagino que ainda seja da tal operação. Por Merlin! Deviam existir calcinhas fio-dental confortáveis! Logo os bruxos, podendo usar magia para qualquer coisa, não conseguem algo tão simples?! Puxa, eu estou realmente desconfortável.

De repente porque é dois números menores do que deveria. Meu namorado com certeza não entende de mulheres. Harry me deu há uns seis meses atrás uma lingerie nova de presente, cara e linda, mas calculou o tamanho errado ao ter como referência que eu pesava 56 quilos.

Tudo bem que não era para ele pensar: _"certo, ela disse que tem 56 quilos, então na verdade tem 61"_. Mas poderia ter comprado um número maior pelo menos e pensar: _"antes grande do que pequena"_. Mas não. E com certeza a vendedora foi muito, muito má! Ela, como sendo uma mulher, devia saber que não é bem verdade eu pesar 56!

No dia que a ganhei, antes de uma viagem de verão para o litoral, trocamos os presentes e desembrulho a calcinha e o sutiã cor de vinho (adoro a cor). Logo vejo: dois números a menos que meu tamanho. E tenho duas opções:

**a)**Falar que menti e contar que na verdade uso dois números a mais e peso 61 quilos.

**b)** Me enfio nela de qualquer jeito. Ninguém vai reparar que estou com uma calcinha apertada!

E hoje foi um daqueles momentos antes de eu viajar, quando estou no quarto de Harry depois de termos dormido juntos e ele me encara, com aqueles olhos verde-vivos, como se pedisse desculpas por algo que não fez.

- Hum... Você não gosta do meu presente? Nunca mais te vi usando.

Ele tem razão. Eu só usei uma vez, para mostrar a ele que tinha gostado. Então eu sorrio.

- Deixa de ser bobo! Claro que adorei! – não posso dizer que peso 61 – E eu uso sim! É minha calcinha da sorte! – digo. Ele sorri, aliviado e amável.

Total mentira. Eu nem tenho calcinha da sorte. Quem tem essas coisas é a Charlotte. E nem é uma calcinha. É um conjunto de bolsa e sapatos da Chéri D'Or.

Então eu vou até o banheiro e a coloco, sem conseguir fugir. O sutiã não foi problema já que é ajustável, minha preocupação maior era com a calcinha. Quando eu vesti não foi tão ruim. Deu até para suportar. Mas depois de um tempo, começa realmente a cortar a pele.

- ...nossa empresa não conseguirá se manter sem o comércio... essa união tem que ser boa para os dois lados, para o Departamento de Aurores e para nossa empresa... a Defense tem como alvo principal os aurores, mas não podemos deixar de racionalizar que com essa união ela perderá toda a importância...

Algo me diz que eu deveria estar prestando atenção no que esse homem está falando.

Isso, de alguma forma, não está me cheirando nada bem...

O que ele estava dizendo mesmo?

- Nós, da Defense, apreciamos a parceria entre o Ministério e nossa empresa. O Ministério trabalha para a população e nós somos de uma empresa privada de acessórios. São dois lados diferentes, além de que, precisamos do capital.

Um alerta soa na minha consciência.

Lados diferentes? Como assim, lados diferentes?!

Pelo amor de Merlin!

A Defense Corporation trabalha com acessórios de defesa, e nós somos aurores que precisamos disso em nosso trabalho!

Como poderiam ser lados diferentes?!?!

- Com licença, senhor. – interrompo com uma postura profissional. – Eu entendi perfeitamente sua preocupação. – sorrio. – Mas você poderia esclarecer... hum... Onde o senhor quer chegar?

O bruxo me lança um olhar direto.

- Nós da Defense não estamos interessados em ficarmos às ordens do Ministério da Magia inglês. Somos, antes de tudo, uma empresa de vendas, com propagandas, promoções, e não queremos nos tornar um órgão público. Seria ótimo termos o Departamento de Aurores como parceiro, mas o Ministério quer nossa inteira participação e produção especialmente para a Operação Secreta. – Por Merlin, até esse cara sabe dessa merda de operação! – Se fizermos isso, mesmo a Operação Secreta sendo em defesa da população, só irá nos fazer vender os produtos para os aurores, sendo assim, perdemos o mercado.

Agora eu pergunto, por que raios o Ministério está se preocupando com uma empresa e com vendas de produtos?! Eu sou uma auror (pelo menos devia)! E não uma vendedora! Não devia estar aqui discutindo o "mercado", e sim salvando a população! Isso só pode ser idéia do louco do meu chefe (o mini-pufe)...

- Mas a Defense Corporation trabalha na mesma área que os aurores! Usando os produtos da empresa na Operação Secreta, além de se tornar afiliada do Ministério, a população de todo o mundo, e de repente até outros órgãos que também trabalham com a Defesa na Arte das Trevas, irá se interessar e a Defense irá crescer e ampliar o mercado! – nem eu acredito no que eu falei. Dá até para acreditar que eu sei tudo sobre a Operação Secreta... Deve ser o desespero.

Se o Arnold ouvisse isso com certeza ficaria orgulhoso!  
E eu tenho que fechar essa aliança!  
Quer dizer, todos estão contando comigo! E decididamente, eu não sou inútil como todos pensam.

- Senhorita, a Operação Secreta, por ser secreta, não permite que a população saiba dos meios utilizados para coloca-la em prática, e assim só nos fará perder o mercado. – é o que eu sempre disse: deveriam chamar a droga da operação por outro nome, e não por secreta. Aí de repente esse cara não saberia que ela é secreta e eu não estaria suando frio agora. – Diga a senhorita, no que isso pode ser interessante para a gente?

Pensa na Hermione, pensa na Hermione. Ela sairia dessa com sucesso. Pensa nela...  
Pensa na Amélia... Você tem que mostrar que é melhor que ela...  
Pense na carreira maravilhosa de auror que você sempre quis ter. A vaga está cada vez mais perto de você.  
Isso é somente um teste para ver se você é capaz!  
Não é tão difícil.  
Vamos lá, Gina, força!

- Ehh...

* * *

Saio apressadamente do Ministério francês, sentindo-me uma tola e muitíssimo envergonhada. No fim, eu acabei por me enrolar e sem querer falei mal do Ministério, do meu chefe e da Defense Corporation. Eu estava indo bem e do nada, puf! Caio no buraco negro novamente... 

Perdi tudo. Minha carreira ainda não começada foi por água abaixo... Agora a minha chance de conseguir finalmente ser uma auror e lutar contra tudo o que eu sempre quis (Trevas) foi para o beleléu. Duvido que meu chefe me considere uma pessoa "útil" e me dê a única vaga que está aberta no Ministério depois de saber que eu quase destruí o começo da parceria. Já até estou vendo todo mundo no trabalho rindo da minha cara e dizendo que a culpada do estrago sou eu.

Eu ainda sinto que não estraguei tudo. O francês disse que a parceria interessava à empresa e que a reunião não havia sido perda de tempo, mas que irão precisar de um tempo para rever as propostas do ministério e mandarão o mais rápido possível a resposta ao meu chefe.

Chego na saída do Ministério e vou até o carro preto do ministério que me trouxe para cá.

- Boa tarde. – digo sem ânimo ao motorista bonitão e moreno.

Ele me manda um aceno de cabeça sem educação.

Infelizmente, antes de sair do ministério, tive que tirar minhas vestes trouxas e vestir uma roupa trouxa: camisa branca social e saia social, meia-calça cor de pele, um sapato preto de bico e salto finos e uma pasta preta em mãos, conforme Hermione mandou.

E sabe porque eu, uma bruxa, tenho que me vestir assim?

Meu querido chefinho, como se não fosse ruim me mandar para essa reunião, me vem com a história de que a viagem de ida e volta seria a moda trouxa, ou seja, de avião! Por Merlin, eu sou uma bruxa! E a resposta que ele me deu quando perguntei qual era o problema de aparatar, ir com chave de portal ou com o pó de flu não foi uma das mais simpáticas:

- Nem se você fosse Morgana você iria poder aparatar ou ir de pó de flu de um país para outro. É impossível atravessar as fronteiras assim. – Uma pergunta idiota minha. Eu sempre soube disso. – E a chave de portal nos trás muitos problemas políticos, além de que iríamos precisar de tempo para a construção de uma. Não queremos complicações! – Se meu chefe não fosse tão débil mental, conseguiria rapidamente uma chave de portal! – Não reclame e faça o que eu mando Gina! – Como não reclamar de uma pessoa sonsa que nem o Arnold?! – Você tem que dar bom exemplo.

Da próxima vez eu vou pendurar um cartaz à moda Luna (todo brilhoso, colorido, com estrelas cadentes e com rugidos do leão da Grifinória): eu sou uma BRUXA!

Mas tudo bem, eu engoli todo xingamento que seria capaz de despejar no Arnold (o mini-pufe) e abaixei as orelhas, pegando as passagens (pelo menos a viagem é de graça). Agora o motorista está me levando para o aeroporto de Paris, e eu começo a suar frio em ter que viajar de avião.

Não que eu tenha algo contra os trouxas. Eu, como uma Weasley, sou uma adoradora de trouxas. Mas eu simplesmente morro de medo de todo o tipo de meio de transporte trouxa! Quer dizer, não todo o tipo. Eu gosto de carros, claro, quando estão parados. Eu adorava ficar olhando o Ford Anglia que papai tinha...

Já avião é outra história. O problema não é a altura, ainda adoro jogar quadribol e na época que jogava no time da grifinória em Hogwarts, era acostumada a cair de mais de 5 metros no chão. Mas nesse caso eu voava em uma vassoura, e não em um treco enorme, barulhento e fechado que nem fica suspenso no ar por magia! Na verdade eu nem sei como um avião voa, eu só sei de uma coisa: para mim, não é nem um pouco confiável!

A vinda para cá (também de avião) não foi um problema. Diante do meu desespero, Hermione me levou para o aeroporto de Londres, resolveu todas as frescuras da passagem, me deixou dentro do avião, me acalmando dizendo o que eu devia e não devia fazer e me deu uma poção para dormir. Só lembro do avião decolando, depois, literalmente, eu apaguei na poltrona e só acordei quando uma daquelas mulheres bem vestidas e maquiladas (sabe, que trabalham no avião) veio dizer que já tínhamos chegado em Paris.

Mas agora eu estou sozinha e sem a poção da Mione! O que vai ser de mim?!?!

Tento não pensar nisso e olho para a janela do carro, observando os trouxas caminhando pelas ruas de Paris, os prédios parecendo tocar o céu, as construções antigas e modernas, a paisagem francesa. Quando contei a Mione que viria para a França, ela quase chorou por não poder vir também:

- É tudo tão lindo! Lembro das vezes que viajava para lá com meus pais! Era tão divertido! Conhecia toda a história antiga do país, os reis, as guerras, os impérios. Visitava museus famosos, lugares turísticos, parques... Você vai ver! Vai adorar! Pena que não ficará muito tempo... – Eu poderia até adorar se não tivesse indo a caminho do aeroporto.

E todo o desespero por causa da droga da viagem de avião volta... E se estourar? E se o avião cair no meio do Oceano? E se ele bater em algum lugar ou coisa assim? E se o piloto se perder? E se tudo o que controla o avião (que não é por mágica) parar de funcionar? E se o avião cair em uma ilha deserta, com florestas enormes, animais ferozes e canibais querendo me comer?! E se... Várias imagens terríveis passam pela minha mente, e eu começo a perder a respiração.

Pelo menos tenho varinha muito bem guardada no cós da minha saia. Caso o avião caia, uso magia para me salvar e também todos os outros passageiros...

Gina, acalme-se! Respira fundo, isso não vai acontecer! A Mione disse que era segura, não precisa ter medo...

- Chegamos, senhorita. – o moreno branquelo pela primeira vez abre a boca.

- Obrigada. – respondo com a voz falha.

Na minha frente está uma construção trouxa moderníssima. Com certeza meu pai enlouqueceria se visse. Na verdade ele enlouqueceu quando eu disse que viajaria de avião. Queria saber tudo: como os trouxas fazem para se manter no ar, para que serve cada maquininha, como funciona a direção do avião, e mais várias perguntas que eu nunca vou ter a curiosidade em saber a resposta. E em toda a animação do meu pai, em nenhum momento ele demonstrou preocupação com minha sobrevivência. Só minha mãe quase desmaiou quando eu falei que iria viajar de avião. E ela chorou tanto que eu quase tive certeza que ela já estava pensando em preparar meu caixão e meu enterro. O que é claro, me deixou com mais medo ainda.

Ainda me sinto nervosa, mas entro no aeroporto, tentando respirar pausadamente. _"Estou aqui porque sou uma profissional"_, penso comigo mesma. _"Fui treinada para ser auror. Seja corajosa, enfrente isso de cara e sempre ande com postura"_.

Quem eu estou querendo enganar?!?!?!

**21.** Eu morro de medo de avião e de qualquer outro tipo de transporte não-bruxo.

Vejo no relógio que cheguei uma hora antes do necessário. O coração está tão acelerado que parece sair pela garganta fora, e toda a cena da reunião volta na minha cabeça. Preciso me acalmar. Preciso beber algo. Qualquer coisa. Um uísque de fogo cai bem.

- O que deseja? – pergunta um barman com sotaque francês e jogando charme.

Olho em volta. Tinha me esquecido que não poderia beber nada bruxo.

- Hum... Uma vodca. – digo, me lembrando de um dia que saí com Mione para um bar trouxa e ela me apresentou a bebida.

Ele retorna em poucos minutos e coloca a vodca na minha frente. Tomo um gole. A bebida desce pela minha garganta, queimando por onde passa. Me sinto um pouco melhor.

Sem nem perceber acabo a vodca, e peço outra. Fico bem mais calma, mas não curada completamente. _"Preciso conversar com alguém. Falar com alguém que me console"_, penso. E então me lembro: _Mione!_

Eu devia parar de reclamar da vida e agradecer por ter a Mione como amiga. Ela estava tão preocupada comigo que me deu um cartão de telefone e me ensinou como ligar para ela. Perto do bar onde estou sentada vejo uma cabine telefônica.

Animada com a esperança de ter alguém que possa contar tudo, levanto do banco onde estou e me viro. Até dar um encontrão em algo, quer dizer, alguém. A garçonete que passava desequilibrou a bandeja com uma xícara. Sinto o chá molhando toda minha roupa.

- Ahh!!! Tá quente! Tá quente! Tá quente! – exclamo, soprando a camisa branca e dando pulinhos em um pé só. – AHHHHHHH!!!!!

Dessa vez eu grito, me sinto escorregar no chão molhado pelo chá e caio de bunda no chão, com a saia toda regaçada. Tenho plena consciência que todo mundo está podendo ver meu sutiã cor de vinho pela camisa molhada e, conseqüentemente, transparente, minhas pernas e minha calcinha pelo modo que cai.

Sinto meu rosto arde de vergonha. Sinto todos os olhares sobre mim, e ouço até alguns risos.

- Desculpe! – exclama a garçonete atônita tentando segurar o riso, me ajudando a levantar e pegando um pano para limpar o estrago. Pelo menos alguém é humano e me ajuda. Apesar de que eu acho que se a garçonete não fizesse ao menos isso perderia o emprego.

- Não tem problema. – rapidamente me recomponho e ajeito a roupa.

Mais adiante, do outro lado do bar, vejo uma mulher uniformizada com um coque prendendo o riso. Ótimo. Serei conhecida como a mulher da lingerie cor de vinho com a saia regaçada. Daria tudo para ser um avestruz. Sabe, poder esconder a cabeça no chão.

Respiro fundo, ignoro os muitos olhares divertidos em minha direção e, principalmente, em direção ao meu sutiã aparecendo pela camisa transparente e ando com dignidade até a cabine telefônica. Pego um pergaminho que Mione me deu. Ali está o número e como devo ligar. Aperto com cuidado e ouço a linha chamar.

- Alô? – ouço a voz de Mione.

- Oi. Sou eu, Gina.

- Tudo bem, Gina? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – acho que minha voz fraca revelou a ela o meu estado não tão bom assim. – Como foi na reunião?

- Foi boa. Até a parte que eu falei mal da Defense, do meu trabalho e do Ministério. – respondo, arrasada.

- Mas porque você fez isso?!

- Ai, Mione! A reunião estava indo bem, mas aí a Defense queria desistir da parceria e eu comecei a falar um bando de coisas, tentando faze-los mudar de idéia. Mas estava tão nervosa que acabei me confundindo e fiz besteira! – ouço um silêncio na linha, e desabo. – Eu sou uma inútil! Nem conseguir um contrato eu consigo sem xingar meu chefe!

A moça no balcão ainda continua prendendo o riso, e eu tenho a mínima impressão que ela ouviu o que eu disse. Ótimo, agora o mundo inteiro vai rir de mim.

- Você não é inútil, Gina! – Mione me repreende, o que é algo comum. – E o que eles falaram? Não vão querer a parceria mesmo?

- Não sei. Eles disseram que se interessam muito, mas vão rever a proposta do Ministério e mandam uma carta o mais rápido possível.

- Então, não fique assim. – percebo Mione pensando em algo positivo para dizer. – Eu sei que você deve ter se esforçado para tentar mudar a cabeça deles, e deve ter falado muita coisa interessante sobre a parceria. – É. Tiveram partes que eu surpreendi, até a mim mesma. – Tudo bem que você fez essa besteira, mas tenho certeza que eles não vão te julgar pelo o que você falou quando estava nervosa. – Não tenho tanta certeza disso...

- Eu só tinha esperanças que a vaga de auror fosse minha. Era minha única chance. – digo, desolada.

- Isso é porque seu chefe é um imbecil! – valeu ligar para a Mione só por isso. – Você devia estar trabalhando como auror há muito tempo, e você sabe disso, Gina! E não vai ser um acordo idiota – eu amo a Mione – que vai fazer você não ter o potencial para a carreira de auror. Você sempre foi ótima em tudo que um auror precisa ser. Até o Harry vive te elogiando. Em falar nele, ele mandou dizer que está morrendo de saudades.

Pela primeira vez no dia sinto uma razão para ficar feliz. Harry, meu namorado. Meu namorado perfeito, lindo, amoroso e dedicado.

- Diga a ele o mesmo. Obrigada, Mione

- Não fique em pânico no avião, Gina! Não se preocupe, nada irá acontecer! – até por telefone a Mione lê meus pensamentos. – Até mais tarde.

Ponho o telefone no gancho. Minha camisa ainda está molhada do chá. Olho para os lados, ninguém está prestando atenção. Rapidamente pego a varinha do cós da saia e dou um toque na camisa. Sequinha novamente.

Saio da cabine, respirando fundo. É como a Tonks diz: _"Quando o hipogrifo der um coice, o unicórnio uma chifrada, uma coruja uma bicada... Simplesmente lembre que tem um namorado. E de repente as coisas não parecem mais uma merda completa"_. Ou algo assim.

Volto ao balcão e decido tomar mais uma vodca, pensando no meu namorado. E Harry não é um namorado qualquer. É Harry Potter!!

Eu adoro falar isso quando me perguntam _"quem é seu namorado?"_, e eu digo naturalmente _"Harry, Harry Potter"_ e todos exclamam _"oh!" "Ah!" "Queria tanto ser você!"_

Ele simplesmente é maravilhoso. Desde os meus onze anos gosto dele e nós tivemos um pequeno namoro quando eu tinha 15. Mas depois ele teve que salvar o mundo e me deixou para trás, apesar dos meus incessantes pedidos para que ele me levasse junto. Mas nada adiantou... Ele e seu instinto protetor.

E como prometeu, Harry voltou no mesmo ano que me formei em Hogwarts. Mas naquela época eu ainda estava um pouco brava por ele não ter escrito cartas para mim, nada, nenhum sinal de vida. Então ele começou o treinamento também para auror e logo depois para Inominável. É, meu namorado é um Inominável! Não é ótimo?

Depois de quatro longos anos de treinamento, nós voltamos a namorar e Harry fez a maior declaração de amor que um dia eu recebi. Foi tão lindo! Agora estamos namorando há três anos, e o Harry não muda. Ainda é o menino que eu adoro. E até melhor! É um dos melhores Inomináveis. Na verdade, se ele quisesse, poderia ser Ministro da Magia, mas o Harry só se preocupa em lutar contra o que por tanto tempo arruinou sua vida. O melhor é que Arnold é fascinado no Harry, vive pedindo todo o tipo de opinião, e ele só não faz mais mal a mim por medo do que meu namorado possa fazer. O que é ótimo! Eu poderia até me aproveitar disso e me vingar do Arnold (o mini-pufe)!

Todo mundo no Ministério tem uma pontada de inveja por eu ter um namorado tão perfeito como ele. Pelo menos eu tenho uma razão para ser melhor que a Amélia. Ela vive se insinuando para o Harry, mas ele nunca deu bola. E eu adoro rir da cara dela quando o Harry dá aquele fora nela na frente de todo mundo!

Tomando minha vodca, fico me lembrando do meu namorado, as pernas grossas, os olhos verde-vivos, os cabelos espetados, o sorriso sincero e amoroso... E a mania de me proteger de tudo e de todos e me tratar do mesmo modo que meus irmãos me tratam: como se eu fosse uma princesinha de porcelana com a palavra "frágil" escrita na testa.

O que eu estou dizendo?! Tudo bem, o Harry tem os seus defeitos, todo mundo tem. Eu devia parar de reclamar do modo que ele me trata. Tenho muita sorte de tê-lo como namorado, tenho mesmo.

Ouço a chamada do vôo. O nervosismo volta, fazendo minhas mãos suarem por cima da pasta. Vou até o portão de embarque. Passo por aqueles treco compridos que apitam. Antigamente pensava que era alguma espécie de animal ou E.T. do mundo trouxa. Mas Mione me explicou que na verdade é uma máquina, depois de ter rido muito da minha imaginação. Puxa, tudo é possível!

Passei por eles e me dirigi à fila para embarcar. Ali, na porta do avião, pegando os cartões, está a mesma moça que vi no balcão, uniformizada e com um coque intacto.

- Boa tarde – cumprimento-a, ainda me sentindo envergonhada pela cena. Tomara que ela não se lembre.

- Olá. – responde ela com simpatia. Pelo menos não riu na minha cara. – Hoje não é seu dia, né? Desculpe, não pude deixar de ouvir e perceber o quanto estava nervosa. – Droga, ela lembra da minha linda queda!

- Tudo bem. – respondo, com um sorrisinho no canto dos lábios. – É, vamos dizer que as coisas não ocorreram como eu desejava.

- Posso fazer uma proposta? – ela abaixa a voz. – Você gostaria de ficar numa classe melhor?

- O quê? – pergunto sem entender. Eu nem sabia que aviões tinham classes...

- Você merece. Não se preocupe, têm muitos lugares vazios na primeira classe. – ela dá uma piscadela. – Isso é só entre a gente.

Eu dou um aceno com a cabeça, começando a entender. Ela me leva para a parte da frente do avião e aponta para uma poltrona grande, larga, confortável. Eu dou meu melhor sorriso a ela.

Vou até a poltrona refazendo minha pose de mulher profissional e me sento. Ao meu lado está um homem de terno e gravata preta, uma pasta de mesma cor sobre as pernas, com a cabeça enfiada em um livro que eu não consigo ler o nome.

Uau!! Estou na melhor parte do avião! Até começo a gostar dos transportes trouxas desse jeito! Não que eu seja alguém ambiciosa, mas isso é realmente o máximo! Sinto um clima luxuoso, poltronas largas, descansos para os pés, vários botãozinhos por perto (só não aperto tudo porque já paguei muito mico hoje) e tudo o mais que se pode ter em uma primeira classe.

- Gostaria de um champanhe? – a mesma mulher uniformizada pergunta.

- Sim, obrigada!

- E o senhor?

O homem ao meu lado levanta a cabeça de seu livro lentamente, e eu vejo por alguns segundos seu rosto. Cabelos loiros quase brancos, olhos azuis, rosto fino e pontudo, um franzido vertical na testa.

- Um conhaque. Obrigado. – responde com seriedade e sua voz é seca com um sotaque inglês.

Vejo luzinhas se acenderem avisando para amarrarmos os cintos. Para mim cintos sempre seriam acessórios de roupas, usados para segurar as calças, se Mione não tivesse me explicado o que é, para o que serve, e como se coloca.

Em falar nisso, cadê meu cinto?!

Tateio pelos braços da poltrona, em busca do tecido preto. O loiro ao meu lado já prendeu seu cinto há muito tempo e voltou a leitura.

- Você está sentada em cima. – responde sem ao menos olhar em minha direção.

Eu sinto meu rosto esquentar quando percebo que realmente eu estava sentada em cima do cinto.

- Obrigada. – respondo com educação.

Puxo o cinto e o coloco em volta da minha cintura. Mas ele não cabe! Será que eu estou tão gorda assim?! Porque esse cinto está tão curto?!? Pelo amor de Merlin, nem uma criança cabe aqui!

Fico olhando o cinto na minha mão e começo a puxa-lo, tentando alonga-lo. Mas ele não continua a não fechar! Por que tudo dos trouxas tem que ser tão complicado?!

- Você tem que alongá-lo. Assim – o cara do meu lado tira a cabeça do livro e me olha. O loiro apóia seus braços no braço da minha poltrona e ajeita o cinto.

- Obrigada. Não sou acostumada a andar de avião. – digo sorrindo. Ele continua com o rosto sério e não dá mais nenhuma palavra, apenas volta a sua atenção para o livro.

Com certeza a simpatia não é o ponto forte desse cara.

Santa educação...

Começo a ouvir o barulho do motor e entro em pânico. Esse barulho me dá agonia! O avião começa a correr pela pista, sinto que o piloto vai bater em alguma coisa e vamos ser explodidos em pedacinhos. Cada movimento que o avião faz me faz tremer de medo.

Aparecem vários avisos, entre eles sobre o que fazer se o avião cair ou coisas do tipo. Eu presto total atenção, decorando tudo o que fazer ou não caso o avião caia no mar e quando vejo já acabei com minha taça de champanhe há muito tempo, tamanho o nervosismo.

Começamos a decolar. Fecho os olhos, me agarro na poltrona e começo a me imaginar voando em uma vassoura, pensando em todos os movimentos, tentando me acalmar e sentir as ótimas sensação de voar... Mas de algum modo isso não me acalma. A imagem do avião caindo, de me ver perdida no mar, do avião explodindo vem sempre na minha cabeça. Começo a falar baixinho as instruções de vôo, como um mantra: _Saídas de emergência, duas portas traseiras, duas laterais e duas frontais; se necessário colete salva-vidas; máscara de ar caíra sobre minha cabeça, ajude crianças e idosos primeiro; caso caia no mar, assentos são flutuáveis..._

Calma, Gina, mantenha a calma. Nada irá te acontecer. Não há porque entrar em pânico.

É só uma pequena viagem. Você não está apavorada...

Repita mais uma vez: você não está apavorada.

Certo, eu estou apavorada.

* * *

**N/A:**

**O que acharam?**

**Eu sei que quem leu o livro ("O Segredo de Emma Corrigan"), viu muitas coisas parecidas nesse capítulo. Mas preferi deixar esse primeiro capítulo (e talvez alguns próximos) mais parecidos com o livro, uma introdução para a fic, aí depois a história toma um rumo diferente. **

**Espero que todos gostem! **

**Não se esqueçam das reviews, ok? Quanto mais reviews, mais rápido vem o próximo capítulo! (chantagem barata...) PPPP**

**Beijos,**

**Babi Black**


	3. Tudo Culpa da Altura

**_O Segredo de Gina Weasley_**

**Capítulo 2 - Tudo Culpa da Altura**

* * *

Decididamente, não gosto disso.

Não gosto de sentir esse medo me dominando, não por uma coisa banal como uma viagem de avião.

Desde quando decolamos, comecei a contar muito devagar com os olhos fechados, controlando a respiração. Isso me acalmou por um tempo, e me senti segura novamente. Mas me perdi mais ou menos no 567. Então fico só bebericando meu champanhe e vendo um filme, me esforçando para parecer uma profissional séria e calma. O que não está funcionando muito, qualquer sonsinho, qualquer mexidinha me assusta, cada tremor me faz prender o fôlego.

O inglês ao meu lado continua caladão, com a cara enfiada no livro. Eu até adoraria conversar nessas horas, pelo menos assim eu desligaria do fato de estar presa nessa caixa enorme, barulhenta e pesada, milhares e milhares metros acima do solo. A mulher uniformizada, ou melhor, a aeromoça (acabei de saber o nome dessas mulherzinhas, eu sabia que a Mione tinha me falado algo do tipo, só não me lembrava o que ela tinha me falado... Bem, isso não vem ao caso) que encontrei mais cedo passa pela minha poltrona, distribuindo balinhas, amendoins e bombons.

- Obrigada. – pego uma pequena porção da cesta e agradeço a ela. E então percebo algo que não me parece ser normal...

Porque estou ouvindo um som estranho?! Vem da asa...

- Aceita, senhor? – o homem ao meu lado levanta a cabeça, olha para a cesta, e faz um gesto negativo, para mim, um tanto mal-educado.

A mulher vai em frente com um sorriso feliz e distribuindo aos outros passageiros a cesta. Ela cambaleia um pouco quando o avião dá uma sacudida.

Por que o avião está sacudindo?!

Ah, meu Merlin. Um súbito jorro de medo me domina novamente, e eu começo a sentir falta de ar. _Calma, Gina. Não foi nada demais. Só foi uma leve sacudida. Isso deve acontecer o tempo todo. Não é nada demais_.

A mesma aeromoça cai quando o avião dá uma sacudida maior. Os amendoins, as balas e os bombons se esparramam pelo chão. Ela tenta se levantar, mas o avião está sacudindo cada vez mais. Está cada vez pior. Uma voz ecoa na minha mente _"Fique calma. Não é nada demais"_.

_Respira, inspira, respira, inspira._

Estou voltando ao meu controle. Começo a me acalmar. Está meio que... Voltando ao normal. O avião parou de sacudir. Está tudo bem, não preciso entrar em pânico. Vou voltar a contar. _Quinhentos e sessenta e oito. Quinhentos e sessenta e nova. Quinhentos e setenta. Quinhentos e..._

Porra. Minha cabeça levanta bruscamente. O que foi essa sacudida? Alguma coisa _bateu_ na gente? Por que estou ouvindo gritos?

E então ouço um estrondo forte no avião e solto um grito de terror. Tudo parece se fragmentar. Começo a ficar desesperada. O que está acontecendo com esse trambolho?! Levo mais um susto e grito novamente.

Não consigo suportar sozinha. Tenho a necessidade de falar com alguém. Alguém que me tranqüilize e me dê segurança. Preciso de alguém. Alguém que eu confie.

Mas como eu poderia falar com alguém agora?! A única coisa que eu tenho é um cartão telefônico e aqui não tem nenhuma cabine. Certo, eu sou uma adulta, consigo me cuidar, não preciso de nenhuma babá. Eu vou ficar bem. Eu só tenho que parar de imaginar besteir...

Uma onda de gritos ecoa novamente na minha cabeça. Ah, meu Merlin. Ah, meu Merlin. Ah, meu Merlin. Ah, meu Merlin. Ah... Não... Ah... NÃO. NÃO. NÃO. NÃO.

Estamos caindo. Estamos mergulhando. Um passageiro foi jogado para cima e bateu a cabeça no teto. Está sangrando. Agarro-me na poltrona e instintivamente coloco uma das mãos no cós da saia, segurando com força minha varinha. Minha mente começa a trabalhar rápido, tentando achar algum feitiço para isso.

O pior de tudo é que eu não sei nenhuma mágica para acabar com isso! Se ao menos eu soubesse o que está acontecendo, onde enfeitiçar... Pelo menos, se for o caso, posso transfigurar essas poltronas em pára-quedas. Aí ninguém morreria. E eu ficaria famosa no Ministério por...

_Não, Gina!! Concentre-se!_ Vamos lá... Feitiços para aviões... Mas para isso, teria que estar fora do avião para faze-lo parar de pular, e não dentro! O único jeito é ir até o controle do avião...

Isso. O piloto. Entrarei na cabine de controle, e conseguirei fazer alguma coisa. Me levanto da poltrona tremendo, ainda com a mão no cós da saia e a outra me segurando fortemente no braço da poltrona para não ser levada com as sacudidas bruscas do avião, e, para meu espanto, consigo ficar em pé. O avião está parando. Está acalmando. Respiro aliviada, mas sigo meu caminho para a cabine de controle. Vai e volta tudo de novo?

- Senhoras e senhores passageiros. – ouço uma voz vinda do além que me faz parar. Tenho a mínima impressão que deve ser dessa caixinha que sai o som... Como é mesmo o nome? A Mione já me falou um dia. _Conversante... dissante... falante_... Como é mesmo? Auto-falante! – Aqui fala o capitão. Estamos enfrentando um pouco de turbulência e as coisas podem ficar um pouco agitadas durante um tempo. Voltem todos a seus assentos e obedeçam aos avisos de atar os cintos e fiquem calm...

Há um repelão enorme que me atira para o outro lado do avião. Dou um grito de susto, e sinto uma dor na cabeça pela batida. Uma aeromoça vem me ajudar, me leva até a poltrona e amarra meu cinto. Eu não sei o que significa turbulência, mas sei de uma coisa: estou apavorada e não gosto nada disso.

Estou começando a me sentir enjoada. Vou passar mal. Quero vomitar. Seguro com mais força ainda a varinha e a poltrona. Sinto-me ser levada para cima, é como se a gravidade tivesse se invertido. Malas voam, bebidas se derramam, algumas pessoas são jogadas contra o teto, aeromoças caem. O avião está sem controle, parece um cavalo saltitante e descontrolado. Olho para o homem ao meu lado, ele está agarrado na poltrona assim como eu, e com uma das mãos também no cós da calça. Será que ele pensa que isso é um tipo de ritual ou coisa assim?

Ouço-o balbuciando coisas como "por que raios eu inventei de viajar nesse troço", e eu grito cada vez mais de pânico. Ao redor de mim vejo pessoas com terços na mão, fazendo rezas. É um pesadelo.

Um novo pânico me domina. É assim que tudo acaba. É meu fim. Vou morrer.  
A gente vai morrer.  
A gente vai morrer!

Não posso. Não agora. Eu só tenho vinte e cinco anos. Não fiz tudo que queria. Não estou pronta. Não realizei meus sonhos. Não pode acabar tudo assim. Eu ainda conheço tão pouco do mundo. Não posso morrer. Não aqui, nesse mundo a qual não pertenço, não nesse trambolho trouxa. Imagina, uma bruxa morrer dentro de um avião...

- Perdão? – o homem ao meu lado vira a cabeça bruscamente. Eu falei aquilo alto?

- A gente vai morrer. – digo com desespero na voz. Encaro ele. A última pessoa que verei viva. Observo as poucas rugas desenhadas em volta dos olhos claros, a expressão séria, o rosto pontudo e pálido, o queixo sombreado por uma barba clara. Seu rosto me lembra vagamente alguém...

O avião cai de novo e eu grito novamente.

- A gente não vai morrer. – afirma ele, porém ainda agarrado na poltrona. – Eles disseram que é só uma turbulência.

- É óbvio que disseram! – minha voz sai aguda e com histeria. – Eles não diriam: _"Certo pessoal, digam adeus ao mundo, vocês todos vão pro beleléu!"_ – o avião dá outro salto, e eu me pego agarrando a mão do homem, fincando minhas unhas nele. – A gente não vai sobreviver. Tanta coisa que eu ainda tenho para fazer. Eu ainda não escalei, não aprendi a dirigir, não viajei por toda a Europa, não me casei, não tive filhos, eu nem sei se tenho um ponto G...

O homem me olha pasmo, mas eu ignoro.

- Minha carreira é uma piada completa. Eu não sou a profissional bem-sucedida que quero parecer. – e aponto lacrimosa para meu _tailler_. – Ninguém vê o esforço que faço para tudo, ninguém percebe minha capacidade. Sou apenas uma assistente de merda e acabei de ter uma razão para jogar na cara de todo mundo do trabalho que eu podia ser tão boa quando eles, e foi um desastre. Não entendo nada do que esses trouxas falam. Nunca vou ser promovida, nada, nada. E nem sei mais se ainda estou apaixonada.

Paro de repente, com um tremor. O inglês ainda me olha assustado.

- Desculpe. – falo, e solto sua mão, agora marcada com minhas unhas. Olho para baixo, envergonhada.

Cadê meu autocontrole? Meu Merlin, estou pirando de vez.

E o que acabo de dizer não é verdade. Eu amo o Harry. Sempre o amei. Desde os onze anos sonho com ele. É óbvio que ainda sou apaixonada por ele. Deve ser a altitude me confundindo.

Inspiro novamente, ainda ruborizada e tento me acalmar. _Controle-se, Gina. Controle-se._

Ah, meu Merlin. NÃO. NÃO. POR FAVOR. NÃO. O avião inclina mais ainda. Está pulando de novo. Está mergulhando. Eu quero gritar. Eu preciso.

- Eu nunca fiz nada para que tivesse orgulho de mim mesma. E se algum dia já me orgulhei de alguma coisa, depois percebo que todo mundo ri daquilo, como se eu fosse uma palhaça. – as palavras saem da minha boca como se tivessem vida própria.

Não consigo para de falar. Toda vez que o avião treme ou dá um pulo, palavras desconexas saem da minha boca. É falar ou gritar.

- ...56 quilos, e achei mesmo que ia fazer uma dieta...

"...minha cunhada, a _Fleuma_. Tudo bem que ela seja casada com meu irmão, e na verdade é uma boa pessoa, até pensei que poderia aprender a suportá-la, assim como minha mãe. Mas o jeito que ela me trata há praticamente dez anos, vive me dando lições de vida e de moral, vive me corrigindo, é como se eu fosse uma criança muito desobediente..."

"...é esse o problema de ser a mais nova entre homens, eles vivem no meu pé, querendo saber o que eu faço, com quem eu estou, não percebem que eu já tenho 25 anos e não sou ingênua..."

"...vi ele uma vez com outra, traindo minha melhor amiga, e eu não sabia o que fazer, quer dizer, é meu irmão..."

"...todos os Natais sempre dá o mesmo blusão de crochê para toda família. Não é que seja feio, mas ela podia mudar um pouquinho..."

"...garota horrorosa, aquela Amelia, vive dizendo a todo mundo que eu sou a secretária dela..."

"...tentando fazer pose para cima do meu namorado, e ele sempre dá cada resposta que eu me emociono, fico rindo da cara dela..."

"...ás vezes molho aquela planta dela com suco de abóbora, para ver o que é bom..."

"...para mim é quase uma irmã mais velha, a Tonks, sempre me mata de rir quando manda memorandos zombando das pessoas no Ministério..."

"...a gente tem um código secreto. Ela vem e diz: _'Posso revisar esse relatório com você?'_, e na verdade significa: _'Vamos dar um pulinho no Beco...'_

"...mudei um pouco minhas notas para conseguir emprego. Sei que é desonesto, mas não foi realmente muita coisa..."

"...sempre esqueço de apagar. Uma vez pegou fogo, foi um estrago, não tive coragem de dizer que fui eu..."

"...Arnold, meu chefe, apelidei-o de _'Mini-pufe'_, e tenho que tomar cuidado para não rir na cara dele..."

"...um importante jornal sobre economia e política, sempre o levo debaixo do braço nas reuniões importantes do Ministério, só para parecer uma pessoa séria, mesmo nunca tenha lido as notícias..."

"...nunca ouvi falar na tal Defense e não tenho a mínima idéia do que seja aquela tal da Operação..."

Meu Merlin, o que está acontecendo comigo?!  
Normalmente eu sou mesmo tagarela, mas costumo me controlar e só falar o que devo.  
Mas parece que esse controle falhou, e tudo sai sem nem mesmo perceber.

- ...uso calcinhas fio-dental porque não marcam, mas é tão desconfortável..."

"...tamanho 38, eu não sabia o que falar, por isso abri um sorriso radiante e disse empolgada _'Adorei!'_..."

"...pimentão assado, minha comida favorita..."

"...adoro sorvete, tipo aquelas taças enormes, com tudo que é tipo de sabor e podendo misturar com pedaços de frutas, minha sobremesa favorita..."

"...tive um estranho sonho lésbico com minha melhor amiga e colega de apartamento..."

"...manchei todas as roupas caríssimas da Charlotte. Ela mereceu, foi só uma pequena vingança..."

"...queria ter peitos maiores. Não tamanho Extra GGG, mas só um pouco maiores. Para saber como é..."

"...me chamavam de _Foguinho_, até hoje tenho trauma de ser ruiva, branquela desse jeito e com sardas..."

"...pintei meu cabelo, mas ficou uma bosta, estraguei todo e nem tinha como pintar por cima, para esconder o estrago acabei por usar peruca durante um bom tempo..."

"...é vergonhoso, eu sei, mas tenho sempre em casa uma garrafa de licor de xerez, sempre tomo antes de um encontro ou alguma coisa importante, para acalmar os nervos..."

"...deitar de lado, assim a fenda entre os seios parece maior..."

"...toda vez que escuto _'Like a Virgin'_ da Madonna me animo, me dá uma vontade de cantar e fazer as loucuras que todo mundo faz no banho..."

"...choro quando vejo aquele filme, _'O Rei Leão'_, é besteira, eu sei, mas é tão triste..."

"...foi depenada, mas puxa, a culpa não foi minha! Ela passou voando bem na hora que estava mandando um feit..."

"...roupas com etiquetas das melhores boutique, mas muitas são de brechó que eu mesma mudei com um pequeno toque de varin..."

"...fiquei bêbada numa festa do Ministério, e dancei na frente de todo mundo uma espécie de _'Macarena'_, rebolando até o chão. A foto da minha bunda apareceu no Profeta, e ninguém sabe que fui eu..."

"...gostava de ficar vendo meus irmãos semi-nus, só por curiosidade..."

"...eles tinham aprontado comigo, e sujei toda a casa com aquelas bombas..."

Não percebo nada em volta, ou o que está acontecendo. O mundo se reduziu a mim e a esse estranho. Mal sei o que estou dizendo agora, ou tudo o que já disse. Só sei que é muito bom.

-...um beijo com um primo distante, no Natal, quando tinha nove anos, e meus pais nem sonham...

"...poucas vezes cozinho, não tenho a mínima paciência, e sempre sirvo em nossos jantares lá em casa comida pronta, pelo menos ele nunca pareceu perceber..."

"...adoro usar as roupas do meu namorado, não só as camisas como uma menina normal, mas também as cuecas..."

"...o nome dele era David Moore, durante minha formatura. Minha família estava tirando fotos, mas eu estava realmente precisando daquilo..."

"Meu namorado é maravilhoso. Tenho muita sorte. Todo mundo vive me elogiando por isso e vivem falando que somos o casal perfeito. Ele é tudo o que eu sempre quis, é gentil, bem-sucedido, romântico, inteligente, corajoso, verdadeiro, leal... Me parece até bom demais..."

E agora que cheguei ao assunto Harry, estou dizendo coisas que nem lembrava que tinham acontecido, coisas que nunca sonhei dizer para alguém.

- ...durante muito tempo ele sumiu. Sei que era para 'salvar o mundo', mas ficava com tanta raiva que fazia essas besteiras...

"...me leva para os jogos, e fica narrando tudo o que um jogador faz, comentando que o que está errado na partida, o que cada um deve fazer. É um saco!..."

"...tem vezes que ele fica caladão, metido em um canto, pensando na morte da bezerra, e nunca quer me contar o que realmente está acontecendo, como se eu fosse ignorante a ponto de ser incapaz de entender..."

"...sempre tive uma vontade de fazer uma ceninha para meu namorado, sabe, usar aquelas roupas sexys, vestidos vermelhos provocantes, ligas, umas botas pretas brilhantes como da 'mulher-gato', coisas do tipo, no estilo 'mulher poderosa'.

"...uma vez, sai com ele assim, preparada para dar um pique na ralação, mas ele ficou me olhando estranho, e ao contrário de dar um pique, pareceu que enfraqueceu tudo, fiquei tão deprimida..."

"...decididos a achar meu ponto G, por isso passamos uma semana inteira transando em posições diferentes e em lugares diferentes, e no fim estava acabada, só queria me atirar no sofá e assistir desenho animado comendo 'sucrilhos'..."

"...dei um lindo óculos novo para ele no Natal, mas ele só usa aquele troço enorme e remendado, por uma razão idiota..."

"...ás vezes me parece que ele não me entende e ainda não percebeu que eu mudei dos quinze anos para cá, ainda me trata do mesmo jeito e parece que o relacionamento não evoluiu..."

"...sempre o vi como meu príncipe encantado, e nunca sonhei em contar isso para ninguém, mas ele me parece com um, principalmente depois que ele me salvou quando eu tinha 11 anos. Uma coisa infantil, mas na minha imaginação ainda tenho o encontro perfeito com ele: ele vem em um cavalo branco, lindo de morrer e me leva com ele até seu castelo, como um cavaleiro de armadura..."

"...fui apaixonada por ele, mas não sei se essa paixão está durando depois de tanto tempo. Como dá para saber se a paixão virou um compromisso bom e de longo prazo ou uma merda do tipo 'a gente não se gosta mais'..."

"...há ainda uma parte de mim que quer um romance gigantesco, espantoso. Quero paixão, quero ser atirada no chão, quero um terremoto, um redemoinho enorme, alguma coisa empolgante, o tipo de coisa que me faça viajar. Ás vezes parece que tem uma vida nova e cheia de aventura me esperando ali adiante, e se ao menos eu pudesse..."

"...sabe, eu sou uma brux...

- Com licença, senhorita?

- Hã... O quê? – olho para cima, atordoada. A mesma aeromoça simpática está sorrindo para mim – O que foi?

- Nós pousamos.

- Nós... Pousamos? – repito de um jeito estúpido.

Isso não faz sentido. Nós não podemos ter pousado. Há menos de um minuto o avião estava pulando. Como podemos ter pousado? Olho em volta e realmente o avião está parado. Está no chão. A maioria dos passageiros já saiu, só restamos eu e o inglês ao meu lado.

- Não estamos mais pulando. – novamente, murmuro estupidamente.

- Paramos de pular há um bom tempo. – fala o inglês ao meu lado com uma mistura de mau-humor e deboche na voz, como se a causa de tudo fosse minha.

- Nós... não vamos morrer?

- Não, não vamos morrer.

Olho-o como se fosse a primeira vez, e a coisa bate. Estive botando os bofes para fora há uma hora para um completo desconhecido. Só Merlin sabe o que eu falei. Acho que quero sair do avião agora mesmo. Nunca mais entro em outro transporte trouxa. Principalmente se for a mais de dois metros de altura. É sério, estou traumatizada.

- Desculpe. – falo sem jeito. – Estou tão sem graça! Você devia ter me parado...

- Ia ser difícil. Você estava empolgada. – diz ele ainda no mesmo tom. Eu mereço, ele poderia ao menos ser um pouco simpático e amável depois de tudo isso, não?!

Tento sorrir, mas sinto meu rosto ficando vermelho e não consigo encara-lo. Eu falei da minha calcinha. Falei do meu _ponto G_.

- Não se preocupe. – ele pega sua pasta e se levanta. Percebo que estou atrapalhando sua saída. Ainda totalmente envergonhada, levanto da minha poltrona e dou espaço para ele passar. – Você vai ficar bem?

- Sim. Tudo bem. – sem olhar-me novamente, ele vira-se para a saída. – Obrigada! – grito para suas costas, mas não acredito que ele tenha ouvido.

Lentamente, ainda atordoada, junto minhas coisas no avião e ajeito a roupa. Saio com as pernas um pouco bambas, como se nunca tivesse andando na vida. Estou suando, minha cabeça está latejando e meu coque perfeito está todo bagunçado. O aeroporto está luminoso, imóvel e calmo. O chão está tão firme! Sento-me numa cadeira de plástico tentando recuperar o controle, pensando em como pude fazer o que eu fiz.

Meu Merlin... Afinal, o que eu falei?! Eu devia ter mandado um _obliviate_ nele, devia mesmo. Mas com certeza ele vai se esquecer de tudo, afinal, sou uma desconhecida. E ele com certeza é um trouxa, então para mim, é um desconhecido em dobro.

E pensando bem, isso até pode dar uma boa história. Quer dizer, ele irá se divertir contando para os amigos sobre a viagem em que encontrou uma louca e ela contou todos seus segredos. De repente até para sua mulher, e os dois irão rir durante horas dos meus segredos cabeludos. Então eles contarão a história para seus filhos, depois para seus netos durante um momento feliz como o Natal, e seus netos contarão aos amiguinhos... "Uma vez, meu vô...". Eu serei a razão do elo sagrado e da diversão entre uma linda família. Não é emocionante?

Seria emocionante se eu conseguisse voltar a respirar, parasse de sentir minhas pernas frouxas e minha mente se conectasse em algum pensamento.

- Gina! – ouço uma voz gritando quando saio do portão de desembarque, mas não levanto os olhos. Tem tantas Ginas no mundo, e com certeza não seria comigo. Só conheço bruxos, e o que bruxos fariam em um aeroporto? (claro, eu sou uma exceção). – Gina! Aqui! – pensando bem, eu conheço essa voz.

Levanto a cabeça incrédula. Será...

É o Harry.

Ele está vindo correndo até a mim, lindo de morrer daquele seu jeito "não tive a intenção de ser gostoso". Seus cabelos são preto-carvão, contrastando com a pele branquíssima, tão desarrumados quanto quando o conheci e apontando para tudo que é lado, o que para mim lhe dá um ar sexy. Seus olhos estão verdes como nunca, acho até que mais brilhantes que uma esmeralda.

Isso não faz sentido. O que ele está fazendo aqui? Por que ele não está trabalhando? Eu era a única pessoa em exceção a regra _"Bruxos Não Andam Em Aeroportos"_. Agora ele também?! Isso é um ultraje!

- Graças a Merlin. – quando nos encontramos ele me abraça com força. – Você está bem? – ele murmura no meu ouvido

- Harry... O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Mione me mandou uma carta preocupadíssima, dizendo que tinha falado com a companhia aérea e eles disseram que o avião encontrou uma turbulência horrível, não tinham idéia de quando pousariam. Na hora pensei... – ele pára. – Pensei... Nem sei o que eu pensei... Tive que vir aqui o mais rápido possível. E quando não te vi descendo, imaginei que... – novamente ele fica mudo.

- Eu estou bem. Só estava... me recuperando. Ah, Harry! Foi aterrorizante! – exclamo e me jogo nos braços dele. Ele me abraça com força, acariciando minhas costas. – Chegou uma hora que eu pensei que ia morrer...

- Eu... Eu também. – Harry pára e me encara profundamente durante alguns segundos. – Fiquei tão preocupado com você, Gina. Eu não suportaria perde-la novamente. Não suportaria viver sem você. Não de novo. Eu te amo tanto. – então ele me beija, um beijo doce e ao mesmo tempo necessitado. – Posso leva-la para jantar esta noite? – sussurra ele no meu ouvido, acariciando minha orelha.

- Você não tem nada importante? – olho no relógio, já são sete e meia da noite. É estranho. Os Inomináveis, e principalmente o Harry, mal tem tempo para respirar. Vivem fazendo várias coisas a trabalho, e praticamente toda noite o Harry está ocupado em missões secretas.

- Você é a única que para mim tem importância. – diz ele, sorrindo. As pernas mal me sustentam, só não sei se é por causa da viagem, da altura ou de amor.

- Adoraria jantar com você, Harry.

Sem nem mesmo perceber para onde estou indo, Harry entrelaça seus dedos na minha mão e me conduz para fora do aeroporto. Entramos em um carro preto que reconheço ser do Ministério. Bem, sei que prometi a mim mesma nunc amais andar em qualquer coisa trouxa, mas dessa vez estou acompanhada do Harry, nada de mal vai me acontecer.

Começamos a andar por Londres, a paisagem passando como um borrão pelo vidro. Meus pensamentos estão tão dispersos, minha mente tão distraída que não percebo nada em minha volta ou o que está acontecendo. Depois de um tempo o carro pára e reconheço o lugar. É um dos meus restaurantes preferidos da Londres bruxa. É muito elegante, mas não é o estilo "os clientes fazem desfile de moda e só entra aqui quem tem muita grana", mas é um estilo elegante, confortável e romântico.

Harry dá nosso nome na entrada, e uma recepcionista nos leva até uma mesa em um lugar reservado e distante do resto do restaurante. Um garçom vem até a nós, afasta a cadeira para mim e nos entrega os cardápios.

- Desejam beber algo?

- Um champanhe, por favor. – diz Harry. Ele olha para mim e eu aceito, confirmando com a cabeça. O garçom faz uma reverência e faz surgir em nossa frente duas taças servidas e uma garrafa.

Não entendo, afinal, para que um champanhe em um restaurante como esse? Será que hoje é algum dia especial? Paro e começo a pensar. Não é meu aniversário, nem o de Harry. Não estamos comemorando nenhum aniversário de namoro, não é Natal, nem Ano-Novo. Por que, então?!

- Estamos comemorando alguma coisa? – não me agüento e pergunto. Harry me olha e sorri, depois abaixa a cabeça e percebo que ele está nervoso.

- Gina, - ele puxa o ar e me encara, segurando minha mão. – Enquanto ia para o aeroporto, pensei muito em nós. Em como tudo começou, a primeira vez que te vi, a primeira vez que te beijei ainda em Hogwarts. Quando eu tive que passar aqueles terríveis anos fora, você foi a única pessoa que me deu esperanças, só em pensar em você eu sentia que não podia desistir. – ele inspira novamente e engole em seco.

Suas mãos estão suando frio. Eu sinto uma vontade repentina de rir ao vê-lo tão nervoso, mas me seguro. Encaro-o, dando-lhe coragem para continuar.

- Hoje fiquei com tanto medo, que percebi que você ainda é a pessoa mais importante para mim. Estamos a tanto tempo juntos, que de repente isso me pareceu o mais certo. – uma voz na minha cabeça ecoa: _"Isso o que?!"_, mas não tenho coragem de falar. – Fico até me perguntando como pude não ter feito isso antes. – ele pára e inspira fundo novamente. Depois me encara e vejo o nervosismo em seu olhar, segura minhas mãos com mais força. – Gina, você aceita...

Ai meu Merlin. De repente uma coisa vem em minha cabeça, e meu coração pula de medo. Ele vai me pedir em casamento. Por isso o champanhe, o restaurante romântico e caro. O que eu vou dizer?! Não estou preparada para me casar, assim do nada. Mas se eu disser não, ele vai ficar super chateado, vai embora e é possível que o namoro até desande. O que eu vou falar é...

- ...se casar comigo?

Tudo pára. Minha mente para de funcionar, estou totalmente perplexa. Ai, meu Merlin. E agora? O que eu vou dizer?

Ele está me encarando, esperando uma resposta.

- Eu... Estou surpresa. – consigo dizer, arranjando tempo para pensar.

- Imaginei. – ele sorri, ainda apreensivo – Você não precisa dar a resposta agora. A gente pode ficar noivos o tempo que você quiser. Eu sei que vai ser complicado dizer isso a todo mundo, principalmente à sua família, são tantas pessoas e imagino a festa que não fariam. – é verdade. É possível que minha mãe tenha um ataque cardíaco. – Comprei para você. – ele coloca a mão dentro do bolso e me entrega uma caixinha preta.

Um pouco assustada e com os dedos tremendo, abro e ali vejo uma aliança de ouro com pedras de brilhante. Linda, do jeito que sempre quis.

- Se você quiser, também podemos manter isso em segredo por enquanto. – continua ele, mas meus olhos estão pregados na aliança. – Depois resolvemos como diremos isso a todo mundo. – ele engole em seco. – E é claro, se você não quiser, eu irei entender. Eu espero o tempo que for necessário.

Agora eu penso, ele não é perfeito? Qual homem faria isso? Olho para a aliança na minha frente. Sinto que eu não esteja totalmente preparada para me casar. Mas não vai ser amanhã que vamos virar marido e mulher. É como ele disse, podemos ficar noivos. E como minha mãe diz, "Gina, para ter sorte no casamento, tem que ficar noiva durante um ano". Não sei porque, mas ela sempre me diz isso. É um bom tempo para eu me acostumar com a idéia e me preparar para o casamento, contar tudo à família, ao trabalho, e é claro, aos jornalistas que ainda seguem o Harry. Noivar com o Harry. Meio que faz sentido. Tenho alguma razão para recusar?

Alguma coisa cutuca meu cérebro, mandando uma mensagem. E surgem na minha cabeça algumas coisas que falei no avião. Alguma coisa sobre a minha paixão pelo Harry não estar forte como antes, sobre eu não estar tão satisfeita assim com nosso amor, alguma coisa sobre ele não me entender realmente.

Mas aquilo não passou de papo furado. Pelo amor de Merlin, eu ia morrer! Não estava no meu melhor estado. Além do mais, desde meus onze anos sonho em ser a Sra. Potter. Por tanto tempo desejei tê-lo para mim, por tanto tempo sonhei com ele. Eu o amo desde quando ouvi falar dele, essa é a verdade. Aquilo que eu falei no avião foi o pânico. Foi culpa da altura que confundiu meus pensamentos. Não tem porque não aceitar. Isso é tão certo. É o destino dos meus sonhos. E o Harry tem razão, ele também é a pessoa mais importante para mim. Eu o amo, ele me ama, nós nos amamos, não é? É natural que fiquemos noivos, nos casamos e temos filhos. A lei do amor e da vida.

Ele ainda me olha apreensivo, suas mãos estão tremendo e suando mais frio ainda. Olha só para ele. Tão lindo, tão perfeito, acabou de fazer uma declaração, um pedido de casamento, comprou uma linda aliança, disse que espera o tempo necessário por mim, e ainda por cima foi me resgatar no aeroporto.

- Eu aceito me casar com você, Harry. – sussurro. Ele abre um lindo sorriso, me abraça e me dá um beijo delicado.

É amor. Tem de ser amor.

**

* * *

**

**N/A:**

**Oie!**

**Aí está o capítulo! Então? Gostaram? **

**Adorei todos os comentários!! E não se esqueçam de comentarem também para esse capítulo!!**

**Beijos,**

**Babi B. Black**


	4. O Misterioso Fundador

**_O Segredo de Gina Weasley_ **

Capítulo 3: O Misterioso Fundador

* * *

- Bom dia, bela adormecida! – ouço uma voz conhecida sussurrando em meu ouvido.

Abro os olhos lentamente, sentindo a luz do sol ofuscar minhas pálpebras e me espreguiço. Olhos verde-vivos me fitam divertidos. Harry abre um sorriso e me dá um leve beijo. Sinto-me tonta, minha cabeça está latejando e eu tento me lembrar dos últimos acontecimentos.

Será que esqueci alguma coisa?

- Preparei seu café com tudo que você gosta. – Harry me estende uma bandeja repleta de frutas frescas, um copo de leite, biscoito integral e _cream cracker_.

Olho surpresa para tudo aquilo. Mas não é bem uma surpresa boa. Não gosto de leite puro e muito menos de _cream cracker_. Na verdade esse é o café que tomava obrigada pela minha querida cunhada Fleur antes de eu sair de casa. Para mim o melhor café da manhã é suco de abóbora com _muffin_ ou _brownie_ de chocolate. Mas isso poucas pessoas sabem...

Consigo fingir uma enorme felicidade por ver aquela bandeja e lhe dou um enorme sorriso. Harry se levanta e se senta ao meu lado, dando-me espaço para me sentar e comer algumas frutas. Percebo que ele está com um roupão branco felpudo e com os cabelos mais bagunçados que nunca.

Mas, pensando bem, que outro cara traria café da manhã na cama para a namorada sem motivo aparente?

Claro, só o Harry.

Sinto uma pontada de orgulho e me estico para beija-lo.

Eu tenho muita sorte de tê-lo. Essa é a pura verdade.

- Como você está se sentindo hoje, futura Sra. Potter?

Ah, meu Merlin.

Eu sabia que _tinha_ alguma coisa...

Casamento... Casar com Harry... Ser Sra. Gina Potter.

Por um momento senti que nunca havia ido a França, que nunca tinha entrado naquele avião louco e muito menos que Harry me pediu em casamento na noite anterior. E então tudo volta a tona, minha cabeça dói mais ainda e me sinto zonza.

Combinamos na noite anterior que contaríamos aos poucos para os parentes, amigos e colegas de trabalho sobre o casamento e daremos uma festa de noivado quando estivermos preparados. Enquanto isso, nós vamos começar a pesquisar com calma um lugar para morarmos, o vestido, buffet, salão de festas, essas coisas.

Uma onda de orgulho me invade. Sinto-me como se tivesse ficado adulta e madura da noite para o dia. Estou noiva! Vou me casar com o Harry!

- Estou bem, só me sentindo um pouco tonta. – respondo, tomando um gole de leite. Ele afaga carinhosamente meus cabelos.

- Tem outra coisa que eu queria te perguntar... – ele desvia os olhos do meu. Parece nervoso. – Talvez você não goste, é só uma idéia. – ver o _"Menino que Sobreviveu"_ e que liquidou _Você-Sabe-Quem_ nervoso perto de mim chega a ser engraçado. Eu sou mais maléfica que o próprio _Aquele-Que-Não-Pode-Ser-Nomeado_! – Eu estava pensando que...

Ele parece realmente sem graça. Olho-o começando a ficar perplexa.

Ah, meu Merlin! Será que ele vai começar a mostrar alguma tara? Será que ele quer que eu realize alguma fantasia sexual sacana?

Bem, eu não me importaria em usar alguma fantasia, bancar uma enfermeira ou a Mulher-Gato. Na verdade sempre tive uma vontade de fazer isso. Seria maneiro. Posso arranjar botas pretas brilhantes e uma roupa realmente...

- Eu estava pensando se a gente poderia... Começar a se chamar de _"Querido"_ e _"Querida"_.

- Hã?! – olho para ele de um jeito débil, sem realmente compreender.

- É só que... Nós namoramos há três anos, sem contar o tempo que te conheço e aqueles meses de namoro de quando éramos adolescentes. E eu percebi que nunca nos chamamos por nomes carinhosos ou apelidos.

Isso não é verdade. Como em três anos de namoro sério nós nunca nos chamamos de _"querido"_ ou _"amor"_?

Claro que já.

Eu _sei_ que já. É praticamente impossível isso não acontecer com os casais.

E na verdade, por que eu vou chamar o Harry por apelidos? O nome dele, assim como o meu, já é pequeno, para que apelidos?! Com certeza chamá-lo de _Há_ ou _Ry_ é ridículo.

Lembro-me de vários momentos bons que passamos juntos, em que normalmente os namorados inventam apelidinhos fofos ou falam duzentas vezes "meu amor" e "querido". Me vem na cabeça uma noite que passamos em um hotel chiquíssimo, que chamei-o de _Harryzitiozinho_ e ele me chamou de _Ginnytchutchuqinha_. Mas estávamos bêbados, então não conta.

Pensando bem, ele tem razão. A gente nunca se chamou por palavras carinhosas. Por que?

- Só se você quiser... – ele me lança um olhar apreensivo.

- Claro. – respondo e abro um sorriso. – Você está certo. – pigarreio. – Querido.

- Sim, querida. – ele ri e me beija.

Eu sorrio, ignorando os chamados na minha mente.

Isso não está certo.

Não devia ser assim.

Eu não me sinto uma querida, não como minha mãe se sente todo o dia que vê meu pai.

- _Hem, hem_. – ouvimos um resmungo vindo da porta aberta. Meu irmão passa pela gente, e nos lança um olhar mal-humorado.

Harry pula assustado da cama e eu me cubro até o pescoço com as cobertas.

Harry e Rony, meu irmão, dividem um apartamento na Londres bruxa. E não é por falta de dinheiro ou coisa assim, se quisessem, eles podiam ter uma mansão feita de ouro e diamantes.

Meu irmão é goleiro do melhor time de quadribol da Grã-Bretanha, e, atualmente, é considerado o melhor goleiro do mundo. Desde que ele virou jogador profissional, depois da II Guerra, começou a ficar muito famoso, a ser agarrado por fãs e a viver sendo perseguido por repórteres. E ele adora isso, totalmente ao contrário de Harry, que praticamente vive como um camaleão, se camuflando em todo lugar que chega.

O bom de se namorar o colega de apartamento do irmão é que minha colega de apartamento, a Mione, namora o Rony também. Sempre combinamos de quem vai passar no apartamento de quem, para não acontecer momentos sem graça como esse, e haver o perigo de meu irmão me encontrar nua na cama de seu melhor amigo. Mas pelo jeito hoje isso não deu muito certo.

- O que o Rony esta fazendo aqui? Ele não devia estar com a Mione? – sussurro para Harry depois que meu irmão desaparece.

- Você sabe, aquelas briguinhas de sempre. Não entendi muito bem qual foi o motivo. – Harry dá de ombros.

Solto um suspiro. Apesar de estarem namorando há praticamente o mesmo tempo que eu e Harry, Mione e Rony vivem brigando.

- É melhor eu ir trabalhar antes que seu irmão arranque minhas tripas. – ele se levanta e paga suas vestes bruxas dentro do armário (muito bagunçado, por sinal). – Te vejo mais tarde, querida?

- Claro... Querido. – completo.

Viu, é fácil.

Ah, meu Merlin.

* * *

Devidamente vestida, aparato do prédio bruxo onde Harry e Rony moram e chego no fundo de um beco ao lado do prédio em que moro com Hermione e Charlotte, na Londres trouxa. 

Mione comprou o apartamento para que seus pais pudessem visitá-la assim que se formou. Isso foi na mesma época em que eu estava farta com o excesso de proteção que recebia de meus irmãos e com a chatice da _Fleuma_. Mandei uma carta para Hermione na mesma hora em que ela fez a compra, perguntando se eu podia morar com ela. Ela adorou a idéia e eu pago aluguel muito mais baixo que o normal (o que é muito bom para o salário lá não muito bom que ganho do Ministério).

Subo as escadas (tem elevador no prédio, mas desde o episódio do avião decidi cortar os transportes trouxas da minha vida. E pelo menos assim eu faço algum exercício físico) e entro em nosso apartamento. Quem vê, pensa que realmente somos trouxas. A cozinha é cheia de aparelhos eletrodomésticos, como fogão, microondas, lavadora de roupas, de louça, e todos aqueles outros aparelhos que ainda não gravei o nome. A sala tem uma televisão, aparelho de som, telefone, e todas as outras coisas que os trouxas adoram (e eu até hoje não sei mexer muito bem). Mas por dentro de nossos armários e em outros cantos escondidos, está repleto de coisas mágicas. Só espero que nenhum visinho trouxa nosso descubra...

No meio da sala, Mione está deitada no chão de bruço, em cima de um tapete claro, lendo com fervor um jornal que reconheço ser o Profeta Diário e ao lado dela só se vê pergaminhos, penas e relatórios de trabalho.

Para mim, Mione trabalha de mais. Ela é simplesmente fascinada por trabalho, às vezes acho que muito mais do que era por estudos antigamente. Tem um emprego ótimo no Ministério da magia, como uma das chefonas do Departamento de Leis Mágicas. Em pouco tempo, ela se tornou super importante no mundo da magia. E nada a faz pensar que ela merece umas boas férias.

- Olá. – digo, chamando sua atenção.

Mione levanta a cabeça, surpresa.

- Gina! – ela dá um pulo e me abraça apertado. – Como você está? Está tudo bem? Fiquei tão preocupada com você! – ela me solta, me fitando com seus olhos castanhos preocupados.

- Estou melhor.

- Não te esperava tão cedo... E então? Como foi a viagem? Você nos deu um baita susto!

- O pior já passou. – sorrio a ela. – O importante é que agora estou com os pés no chão.

Ela ri e me faz me sentar no sofá, enquanto entra na cozinha e trás um bule de chá e xícaras para nós.

- Ainda trabalhando naquele julgamento? Muita confusão ainda? – pergunto, lançando um olhar para os relatórios e para o jornal.

- Não. Estava lendo uma matéria do Profeta. – sua expressão sorridente se desfaz e ela morde o lábio de um jeito raivoso, me lançando com força o jornal.

Uma matéria intitulada _"Os 100 Solteiros Mais Cobiçados da Grã-Bretanha – Lindos, Ricos e Famosos" _ocupa toda uma página.

- Lê isso. – Hermione aponta com ferocidade para uma foto de Rony sendo abraçado por uma ruiva. Ele sorri e dá uma piscadela. Em baixo da foto há as palavras:

**_"Nº 43: Ronald Weasley._**

_Idade 26 anos. Rony é conhecido como o melhor goleiro de quadribol atualmente e o garoto propaganda mais bem pago. Natural de Londres, vem de uma família bruxa humilde. Estudou em Hogwarts com seu melhor amigo, Harry Potter, antes de ingressar no mundo dos esportes. Atualmente solteiro. Sua fortuna está em volta de 10 milhões de galeões"._

- Viu?! – ela exclama, com um olhar furioso para as letras _"atualmente solteiro"_. – Desde quando ele está solteiro?! Bem, se ele não estava, é agora mesmo que vai estar! E eu que vou dar fim nisso! – ela olha com nojo para a ruiva que se agarra em seu pescoço. – E ainda por cima fica se esfregando nas outras! Era por isso que não queria que eu fosse naquela comemoração da sua última vitória! Para poder ficar se agarrando com as fãs!

As brigas entre Mione e Rony são sempre pelo mesmo motivo: ciúme. E também por que meu irmão é o ser mais idiota do mundo.

Além disso, Rony adora o sucesso que faz e ultimamente vem trocando a Mione por noitadas em hotéis chiques com fãs o bajulando e está começando a não querer mais que ela vá com ele para as festas de comemoração. Rony adora aparecer com essa imagem de homem maravilhoso e seguro, e a única mulher que ele perde totalmente a segurança e fica parecendo um moleque inexperiente é ao lado de Mione, e sempre acaba fazendo alguma besteira.

- O que aconteceu dessa vez com vocês? - olho para Mione de um jeito consolador, esperando que ela chore, faça um estardalhaço ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

Ela solta um suspiro.

- Quer saber? – ela repentinamente muda sua expressão. – Tenho muito mais que fazer do que me importar com seu irmão! Afinal, agora ele está solteiro, não é? Então que aproveite muito bem! – Mione dá um fim na conversa, e pelo jeito ela já deu um fim no namoro também. Ao contrário do meu irmão, Mione é a pessoa mais segura de si que conheço. Pensando bem, até que eles se completam. – Me conta, você e o Harry? Está tudo bem?

- Ótimos. – ainda é cedo para falar do casamento.

- Ah, ele também foi escolhido como um dos 100 solteiros mais cobiçados! – ela folheia as páginas.

Ali está um foto de Harry com suas vestes de trabalho, em que, diferente da de Rony, ele não está olhando para a câmera. Na verdade, parece nem ao menos querer falar com os jornalistas. Como normalmente o Harry faz.

_**"Nº 27: Harry Potter.**_

_Idade 26 anos, Harry Potter, ou o "Menino Que Sobreviveu" é órfão desde seu primeiro ano de idade, quando seus pais foram liquidados por "Você-Sabe-Quem" e desde então convive com a fama de ter acabado com o bruxo mais temido sendo apenas um bebê. Natural de Londres e com a farta herança que seus pais deixaram a ele ao morrerem, estudou em Hogwarts, onde muitas vezes se reencontrou com "Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado. Com dezoito anos destruiu "Você-Sabe-Quem" na II Guerra, livrando definitivamente o mundo bruxo das trevas. Fez o curso de Aurores e atualmente trabalha como Inominável no Departamento de Mistérios no Ministério da Magia. Namora há alguns anos Gina Weasley. Sua fortuna está em volta de 18 milhões de galeões"._

Por um momento fico boquiaberta. Namoro com o 27º solteiro mais cobiçado da Grã-Bretanha!

Mione volta a olhar a foto de Rony sendo abraçado pela tal ruiva. Então, com um olhar raivoso, ela joga a revista com força na lareira e pega um pergaminho com palavras cruzadas ao seu lado.

Normalmente as mulheres quando brigam com o namorado comem sorvete e chocolate feito doidas, vendo filmes de romance, ou se trancam no quarto até apodrecerem. Já Mione é diferente. Quando ela briga com o Rony (o que praticamente acontece uma vez por semana), ela afoga as mágoas em palavras cruzadas ou se trancando no escritório e trabalhando dia e noite feito louca.

- Sabe, às vezes tenho inveja de você e do Harry... – Hermione me faz voltar a realidade.

- Quê? Por que?

- Porque vocês são o casal perfeito! – ela exclama, fazendo movimentos com as mãos. – É simplesmente _O Casal_! Ele te ama, demonstra isso, te respeita e vocês se dão bem! O Harry é maduro, não é que nem o seu irmão que mais parece um pré-adolescente de 13 anos que fica todo animado só em ver umas revistas de umas mulheres peladas! – é, a Mione até que tem razão. – Sabe, às vezes queria que o Rony amadurecesse como aconteceu com o Harry, aí de repente pararíamos de brigar por besteiras! – ela me lança um olhar triste.

- Mas eu e o Harry brigamos, Mione. Não somos tão perfeitos assim. Somos comuns, como todo o casal.

- Claro que são perfeitos! – Mione está me olhando, incrédula. – O Harry age como homem, é romântico, te leva para jantar em restaurantes chiques, não te troca por festas, trata as fãs como simplesmente fãs, e não como mulheres que servem para agarrar, adora passar a noite em casa com você, odeia repórteres, te dá presentes, nunca discute, nunca briga...

- Claro que a gente briga e discute! – e é verdade. É impossível existir um namoro de três anos sem discussões.

- Ah, é?! Quando foi a vez que vocês tiveram uma briga feia?

- Muitas vezes! Lembra quando éramos adolescentes que tivemos uma briga feia porque ele queria ir atrás de "Você-Sabe-Quem" – ainda não consigo falar o nome. – e ele me proibiu de ir com ele ou de fazer qualquer outra coisa e queria que eu ficasse praticamente trancada no quarto sem mexer um dedo sequer que fosse? – Mione me lança um olhar impaciente.

- Gina, ele fez isso para te proteger! Se eu tivesse um cara que brigasse comigo para me proteger eu estaria dançando a conga! E estou falando do namoro de vocês agora. – Bem, pode ser mesmo que essa briga tenha sido diferente da maioria dos casais e foi há bons anos atrás. Mas eu fiquei com muita raiva. Então continua sendo uma briga.

- Mas já discutimos outras vezes. – Tudo bem, de repente não foi como as discussões entre o Rony e a Mione, mas a gente com certeza já discutiu.

Reviro o cérebro, tentando me lembrar de alguma discussão.

Quer dizer, é claro que temos discussões.

Todo casal tem. É praticamente uma lei de quando unimos um homem e uma mulher, pode esperar uma discussão. Nem que seja quando o homem está que nem um abobalhado olhando para o decote de uma boazuda e a namorada fica reclamando e dando ataques de ciúmes, e o homem reclama de sua possessividade, que nem ao menos olhar ele pode.

Essas coisas do dia-a-dia. Sempre acontece. O Harry com certeza já andou alguma vez na rua olhando para o decote de alguma mulher. Eu tenho certeza.

Os conflitos fazem parte do romance. É o que torna as coisas ardentes.

Isso é saudável.

A gente _já_ teve alguma discussão...

Ah, qual é! Isso é idiota! A gente _deve_ ter...

Isso. No último Natal, quando Harry teimou que o vinho branco só podia ser feito com uva verde e eu disse que podia ser feito com as duas uvas, vinho era só da polpa, não dependia da casca.

Eu sabia. Já discutimos. Somos normais.

- Isso é a matéria dos 100 solteiros mais cobiçados? – pergunta Charlotte, batendo os saltos finos na sala. – Ah, eu participei da montagem da matéria. – ela olha para a foto de Rony. – Essa festa foi semana passada, não? Fui convidada, Rony estava em volta de milhões de fãs.

Mione lança um olhar perigoso para Charlotte, que sorri falsamente.

Mione e Charlotte não são bem melhores amigas, elas... Se suportam. Apenas se consideram colegas de apartamento. Mas pelo menos nunca brigaram ou coisa assim.

Eu me dou mais ou menos com a Cherlotte. Quer dizer, ela é legal, mas vive falando coisas como: _"Se quiser ter uma pedra no dedo"_, "Se quiser ser conhecida como uma anfitriã realmente boa", _"Se quiser morar em um castelo na Escócia"_...

Bem, eu não ligaria em ter uma pedra no dedo, ou em ser conhecida como uma anfitriã realmente boa, ou em morar em castelo. Mas você sabe, isso não é minha lista de prioridades.

Charlotte trabalha no Profeta Diário, em uma coluna nova que abriu de fofocas e de sempre trazer alguma coisa sobre "Os 100 Mais..." e coisas do tipo. Imagino que seu pai pediu para abrirem essa nova coluna dando uma bela grana para o diretor do jornal para ela ter seu emprego dos sonhos. Apesar disso, Charlotte parece viver se depilando, fazendo penteados, pintando os cabelos, repuxando e massageando partes do corpo, se bronzeando e verificando o salário de todo cara que se aproxima dela.

Mas na verdade ela se dá muito bem no trabalho, a maioria dos famosos (em exceção do Harry) que normalmente aparecem nessas matérias a adoram. Só não me pergunte o porque.

- Então, Gina, é verdade que você vai morar com o Harry? – ela pergunta borrifando um perfume francês em miniatura (mas que o preço não é nem um pouco em miniatura) que sempre carrega em sua bolsa no seu pescoço fino, balançando os cabelos longos e loiros suavemente.

- Como você sabe?! – olho-a, boquiaberta.

- Encontrei o Rony essa manhã e ele me disse. – Charlotte está fazendo de propósito para irritar Mione. Na verdade ela nem ao menos é amiga do Rony, só finge ser nas festas.

- Que história é essa, Gina?! – Mione vira-se bruscamente para mim. Seus lábios tremem de irritação. Isso não é um bom sinal. – Por que não me contou?!

- Eu ia contar. – me defendo. – Então, o que acha?

- Você aceitou? – Charlotte pergunta, se mirando em um espelho da maquiagem que carrega na bolsa. – Tática muito ruim.

- Tática?! – Mione olhou exasperada para Charlotte. – Eles estão namorando, não jogando xadrez!

- O namoro é um jogo de xadrez. Mamãe sempre diz que q gente tem que olhar adiante e saber como controlar o namoro. Se der o passo errado, você se ferra. Deve ser por isso que o seu namoro com o Rony está indo de mal a pior, Hermione. – Charlotte sorri. Hermione incha de forma perigosa, e vejo chamas em seu olhar. Certamente está se controlando para não transfigurar Charlotte em uma barata. Charlotte se vira para mim. – Querida, nunca aceite nada de um homem a não ser que ele te dê uma pedra para seus dedos ou um anel de brilhantes.

Bem, o Harry me deu um anel de brilhantes. Mas ainda não estou usando porque é meio um segredo que nós vamos noivar. De qualquer forma, isso não vem ao caso.

- Não, Charlotte, namoro é amor, é encontro de almas gêmeas! – Hermione fala de modo desafiador.

Charlotte dá um risinho superior e se vira para mim, ignorando Mione.

- Não se preocupe, Gina, duvido que o 27º solteiro mais rico não esteja planejando te dar uma linda jóia. – na verdade o Harry é o 27º mais cobiçado, mas deixa para lá. – Prepara-se para algo grande. – ela me dá uma piscadela. Ao meu lado Mione faz cara de nojo e tenho que segurar o riso.

Charlotte anda com os cabelos longos chacoalhando levemente até seu quarto.

- Saco... – Mione suspira. – Afinal, porque aceitamos que ela morasse com a gente?!

- Porque o pai dela paga o aluguel três vezes mais caro do que é cobrado. - abaixo a voz. – E podemos pegar suas roupas emprestadas e viver praticamente dez anos sem precisar entrar em uma loja.

- Ah é, tinha me esquecido...

- Alguma de vocês usaram meu sobretudo Donna Karan? – Charlotte volta trazendo um sobretudo preto.

- Não. – respondo inocentemente.

Vamos dizer que algum dia eu tenha usado, mas faz certo tempo e ela pareceu não perceber, então dessa vez não tenho culpa no cartório;

- Nem sabia que você tinha um. – Mione dá de ombros. Não posso olha-la agora, tenho certeza que foi ela que o usou semana passada.

Charlotte nos observa, desconfiadamente, com seus olhos azuis imensos, como um tipo de radar que detecta mentiras.

- Eu tenho braços finos, e não quero que as mangas fiquem frouxas. E não pensem que não perceber se alguma de vocês o usarem, porque eu vou. – ela recoloca o sobretudo no armário, pega sua bolsa e sai pela porta da frente. – Tchau.

Nós ouvimos o barulho dos saltos finos na escada em silêncio, até termos certeza que ela está longe e não ouvirá nossa conversa.

- Droga! Ela sabe que fui eu! – Mione exclama.

Certo, a verdade é que às vezes pegamos emprestado as roupas da Charlotte. Sem pedir. Mas em nossa defesa, ela tem roupas de mais, e nunca iria perceber. E dividimos um apartamento, é praticamente uma lei o intercâmbio de roupas entre colegas de apartamento.

- Ah, sua mãe me mandou uma carta ontem. Quer que você jante com ela hoje. Ainda está muito preocupada com você, quer saber se você ainda está inteira. – Mione me entrega a carta e reconheço a letra da minha mãe. Me dá a impressão que ela chorou ao ver borrões da tinta.

Dou um suspiro e sorrio. Minha mãe nunca muda, e de alguma forma, me sinto muito bem com isso. Imagino que ela deve estar um pino em casa, pensando que me arrancaram os membros, fui dividida ao meio ou que eu morri, xingando a falta de segurança dos transportes trouxas.

- Quer vir comigo? Mamãe fala que está com saudades de você. – digo, apontando para a carta.

- Melhor não. Estou cheia de casos de loucos realizando magia como bem entende. Acho que hoje passo a noite no ministério. – é mentira. Na verdade ela não quer ir para não se encontrar com o Rony. Ou ficar respondendo perguntas sobre o Rony, falando que estão muito felizes, quando, na verdade, ele está se divertindo em alguma cama com suas fãs.

E sei muito bem que o grande consolador de sua vida é passar a madrugada trabalhando no escritório. Uma vez, Mione chegou a dispensar os seus empregados durante três dias, para ela ter muito que fazer e poder ficar 24 horas no ministério.

- Quer saber? Isso tudo é uma merda! – repentinamente ela atira as palavras cruzadas na lareira, no mesmo lugar onde agora o Profeta Diário está aos poucos pegando fogo e se levanta em um pulo. – Vou para o ministério. Vem comigo? – ela vai com pressa até seu quarto, e posso praticamente ouvi-a pegar qualquer roupa do armário e se vestir, tamanha a força.

Meu Merlin, meu emprego. Olho o relógio. Bem, se eu não quiser ser demitida, é muito bom ir logo para o trabalho.

- Vou! – exclamou, entrando no meu quarto para pegar minha bolsa.

Por um momento, com toda aquela história de fracassar na reunião, de morrer no avião, de contar todos seus segredos para um estranho e de ser pedida em casamento, acabei me esquecendo completamente que eu tinha um emprego e um chefe que com certeza vai me trucidar.

Certo, não vamos ver isso com pessimismo. Posso ter falado besteira na reunião, mas ninguém do trabalho precisa saber disso. E eu nem fui tão mal assim. Ainda tenho esperanças de ser promovida para auror, finalmente. Terei o emprego que sempre quis.

Tenho que me preparar para o relatório completo da reunião que Arnold com certeza vai pedir.

O que vou dizer?

Bem, serei totalmente franca e honesta, sem realmente dizer a verdade.

Passados cinco minutos (a Mione se arruma em menos de um minuto. Na verdade quem demorou mais fui eu, e olha que só pretendia pegar minha bolsa) eu e Mione estamos saindo do prédio.

Dizem que precisamos estar com uma boa aparência no momento de ser promovida. Dessa vez a minha única aliada é a aparência. Retoquei a maquiagem e troquei minhas vestes bruxas normais de trabalho por um conjunto Chéri D'Or de blazer e saia reta, uma bota de cano alto preta e o sobretudo preto da Charlotte (espero que ela não descubra). Para ser sincera, o conjunto não é bem da Chéri D'Or, na verdade comprei-o em um brechó. Mas a etiqueta _diz_ Chéri D'Or, dá praticamente o mesmo. A única diferença são os cinqüenta galeões que economizei fazendo isso. E é praticamente novo.

Nós duas chegamos ao beco onde sempre aparatamos. Hermione olha em volta, verificando se o caminho está livre. Não vemos ninguém, a não ser um rato moribundo. Na mesma hora desaparecemos do local, parando na entrada bruxa do Ministério.

Despeço-me de Hermione, que trabalha em um departamento diferente do meu e vou até o Departamento de Aurores. Não posso dizer que estou me sentindo a pessoa mais confiante do mundo, mas pelo menos estou tentando buscar a segurança de algum lugar inexistente. A minha mesa, logo na entrada do departamento está do mesmo modo em que a deixei, mas perto de mim não está Amélia. Na verdade, ninguém parece estar em suas mesas e em suas salas.

O que está acontecendo por aqui?!

Olho para os lados, procurando a razão do desaparecimento de todo o mundo, e vejo que o departamento inteiro resolveu se amontoar em um só lado. Percebo que há um geande tumulto e uma grande agitação pelos corredores. Vejo pessoas falando preocupadas e outras super animadas, segurando jornais e relatórios. Arnold está em um canto gritando furioso com alguém, como se a pessoa tivesse praticamente tirado sua vida. E olha que o meu trabalho é a coisa mais entediante.

Eu perdi alguma coisa, por acaso?

No meio da confusão consigo ver ao longe cabelos cor rosa berrante.

É claro, a Tonks.

Empurrando de leve uns e outros, chego até ela. Tonks está andando apressada pelo corredor que leva a seu escritório, trazendo atrapalhada uma xícara de chá numa mão, jornais e relatórios na outra. Ela sem querer deixa um relatório cair no chão, e se abaixa para pagá-lo. No mesmo momento todos os outros caem, e quase ela se molha toda com o chá. Mas, para seu bem, chego a tempo para ajuda-la.

- Obrigada. – ela agradece e consegue arrumar todos os relatórios debaixo do braço. Então me olha e abre um sorriso. – Gina! E aí, beleza? Como foi a reunião?

Eu adoro a Tonks, desde quando a conheci aos catorze anos. Ela nunca mudou, mesmo depois de ter se casado com o Remo, às vezes até esqueço que ela tem marido e é oito anos mais velha que eu. Desde quando comecei a trabalhar no ministério, ela virou uma das minhas melhores amigas e colegas de trabalho.

Após a II Guerra, Tonks se casou com Remo Lupin. Hoje eles moram em uma casa linda, distante de Londres e com um lindo campo em volta. Admiro-a muito, pois mesmo recebendo um olhar de discriminação de todo mundo por ela viver com um lobisomem, ela simplesmente ignora, ergue a cabeça, e vive divertindo a todos. E é disso que eu mais gosto nela.

- Foi...Boa. – respondo, então aproximo o rosto ao dela. – Ei, o que está acontecendo aqui? – indico a aglomeração e a grande agitação de todos.

- Você não está sabendo? – nego com a cabeça. – O fundador e atual dono da Defense Corporation vai passar alguns dias aqui em Londres para conhecer a fundo o trabalho do Departamento de Aurores e saber se vale a pena ingressar nesse acordo. – bem, me parece que aquela reunião teve algum ponto positivo. Pelo menos não destruí totalmente com o parceria entre a Defense e o Departamento de Aurores.

- Weasley! – ouço uma voz grossa.

Oh, não.

Arnold, o minipufe.

- Weasley! – ele se aproxima de mim. Seu rosto cheio de marcas está vermelho e vejo o suor brotando de sua testa. – Quero depois ter uma conversa com você em minha sala! – seus olhos parecem irritados. Engulo em seco, ele vai me matar. – Agora fique sentada em sua mesa, e não faça nenhuma merda dessa vez! Tente ao menos trabalhar corretamente, o fundador da Defense estará aqui há qualquer momento! – é, ele está realmente furioso. – Vamos, andem! – e some para ir gritar com outras pessoas.

Eu dou um leve pulo de susto e eu e Tonks nos apressamos a irmos para nossos devidos lugares.

- Afinal, quem é esse fundador?! – exclamo impaciente. Em menos de uma semana consigo perder a cabeça por causa dessa merda de Defense Corporation.

- Você não o conhece?! – ela me olha como se eu fosse um marciano. Estou me sentindo muito pior que antes. Olho para ela como se pedisse desculpas. – Tem certeza? Eu tenho certeza que você o conhece. Até achei que estudaram em Hogwarts juntos... O Harry nunca falou nada dele? – novamente nego a cabeça.

Ela fica quieta por um tempo, parecendo pensativa.

- Ah, meu Merlin, como é mesmo o nome dele?! – ela bate na cabeça, tentando lembrar. – Puta que pariu! Não acredito que esqueci! Calam aí, tem uma matéria no Profeta falando dele. Eu tenho certeza que li. – então ela me entrega a xícara de chá, mas na sua tentativa apressada de abrir o Profeta, acaba deixando cair todos os relatórios que segurava.

A porta do departamento se abre. Arnold anda apressado até lá, e o vejo fazer uma reverência a um grupo de pessoas. Jornalistas se enchem em volta dos visitantes, fotos são tiradas, penas-de-reptição-rápida arranham no pergaminho enquanto repórteres falam. Todo mundo parou para olhar.

Meio de longe, enxergo o grande astro, e imagino que esse seja o misterioso fundador. Ele entra no departamento, enquanto Arnold faz uma grande cerimônia. Meus colegas de trabalho correm para seu lugares, fingindo-se super eficientes. Mas minha curiosidade fala mais alto e eu continuo em pé, tentando olhar o tal fundador.

Arnold o chama para seu escritório, e todo mundo dá espaço para ele passar. Consigo enxerga-lo melhor.

O fundador está impecável em um terno preto, segurando uma pasta também preta. Seu rosto é pálido e pontudo, e, apesar de todo o alvoroço por sua causa, não vejo nem a sombra de um sorriso. Os olhos são azuis claríssimos, os cabelos loiros platinados e em seu queixo há a sombra de uma barba clara.

Meus olhos encontram os seus.

Ah, meu Merlin.

É ele.

O homem do avião.

- Ah-Há! Achei! – Tonks empurra uma página do jornal no meu rosto. – O nome dele é Draco Malfoy!

* * *

**N/A:**

**Olá!**

**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! Eu amei escreve-lo!**

**Os próximos capítulos serão melhores... Vamos dizer que...**

**Bem, a única coisa que digo é: leiam!**

**Huahuahuahuahauahua**

**Tenho uma notícia para dar a vocês: estou indo viajar!**

**Só volto em fevereiro, mas prometo trazer muitos capítulos prontos para vocês. Para onde vou não existe computador, mas tentarei ir para alguma lan house e responder aos comentários de vocês.**

**Agradeço muito a todos os comentários. Esperava mais, mas fiquei muito feliz com os que recebi. Não vou responder pessoalmente a todos porque meus pais estão me matando por ainda nem ter arrumado as malas!**

**De qualquer forma, vocês sabem que eu os adoro, que sempre agradeço muito por lerem minhas fics e que são extremamente importantes para mim!**

**Estamos no Natal, e o melhor presente que ganharei de vocês são muitos comentários e votos! Eu mereço, não mereço?**

**Então espero a colaboração de todos!**

**Bem, e se alguém achar que eu sou uma autora realmente boa (existem loucos para tudo) e acharem que eu mereço algo a mais, ficarei muito feliz se me presentearem com um vídeo para a fic.**

**Hihihihihihihih**

**É isso.**

**Feliz Natal e um Próspero Ano Novo a todos!**

**Beijos,**

**Babi Black**


	5. Poderoso Chefão

**_O Segredo de Gina Weasley_ **

Capítulo 4 – Poderoso Chefão

* * *

**_No capítulo anterior: _**

_Ah, meu Merlin._

_É ele, o homem do avião._

_- Ah-Há! Achei! – Tonks empurra uma página do jornal no meu rosto. – O nome dele é Draco Malfoy!_

* * *

- O QUÊ?!

Não, não é possível.

Tonks só pode ter se confundido. O Fundador da Defense ser um Malfoy?! Ser o Draco Malfoy?! Aquele loiro oxigenado, filho de comensais, fundar uma empresa de produtos de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas e ainda por cima ter como principal alvo os aurores?!

Isso não faz sentido.

Pelo amor de Merlin, faz quase dez anos que eu não ouço sobre a família Malfoy! Até achei que todos já tinham ido pro beleléu! O que seria muito bom, por sinal... Ele devia estar morto, e não fundando empresas pela França!

Continuo olhando perplexa para o jornal que Tonks me estendeu, sem absorver informação alguma. Focalizo a foto de um homem de feições pontudas, olhos claros que parecem mais vidros de tão secos e enigmáticos, cabelos loiros quase brancos, usando um terno preto impecável.

Sinto uma pedra entalar na minha garganta. É ele, só pode ser o homem do avião.

As mesmas feições, o mesmo cabelo loiro, os mesmos olhos azuis, o mesmo porte, o mesmo terno, o mesmo jeito... O homem que viajou comigo no avião. O homem que contei todos meus segredos mais íntimos. O homem que pode fazer o que quiser comigo. O homem que me tem na palma da mão, e pode fazer o quer comigo.

Olho para a legenda da foto, e ali, em letras grandes e destacadas, eu leio _"Draco Malfoy"_.

Por um momento acho que o oxigênio do mundo acabou. Estou caindo em um desfiladeiro sem fim.

Isso é um pesadelo. Simplesmente vou acordar e ver que tudo isso não passou de uma assombração de minha própria mente.

Por Merlin! Eu devia ter viajado com um desconhecido qualquer que eu nunca mais reencontraria na minha vida! Não a serpente do Malfoy, não aquela fuinha oxigenada! Quer dizer, quantas pessoas revêem no trabalho passageiros de avião que sabem todos seus segredos e que há dez anos atrás estudou no mesmo colégio que você?!

Pois é, ninguém.

Claro, só eu.

Acho que vou vomitar.

- Gina... Você está bem? – ouço ao fundo a voz preocupada de Tonks. Olho confusa para ela, me sentindo zonza.

- Está... Eu acho... – digo num fio de voz, tentando me acalmar. Calma, Gina, para tudo há uma solução, não precisa entrar em pânico.

- Eu sei! Difícil acreditar que logo um Malfoy, filho daqueles meus tios ridículos e que cresceu metido nas artes das trevas fosse um dia fundar uma empresa no nível da Defense e fazer tal sucesso que faz agora! – ela exclama e percebo certa irritação em sua voz. – Meus tios devem estar muito infelizes no caixão.

Esbocei um pequeno sorriso. Tonks riu como se a imagem de Lucius e Narcisa se debatendo no caixão fosse algo muito bonito.

- Olha só isso. – Tonks me mostra com interesse a reportagem _"Os 100 Solteiros Mais Cobiçados da Grã-Bretanha – Lindos, Ricos e Famosos"_ embaixo da foto.

_"Nº 31: Draco Malfoy._

_Idade 26 anos, Draco é dono da maior empresa de artigos para Defesa Contra Artes das Trevas da Europa, a Defense Corporation, fundada há cinco anos pelo mesmo. Apesar de ser ainda jovem, atualmente é conhecido como um dos empresários mais ricos, de uma inteligência assustadora e mais bem sucedido da Grã Bretanha. Natural de Londres, veio de uma família abastada e influente no mundo bruxo. No final da II Guerra mudou-se para França ao ficar órfão por parte de mãe e seu pai ter sido preso, herdando tudo da família. Sua fortuna é de 15 milhões de galeões. Atualmente solteiro."_

Termino de ler e esboço uma careta. Tudo que me lembra Malfoy's, serpentes e afins me fazem ficar enojada, é involuntário.

E afinal, desde quando o Malfoy tem uma _inteligência assustadora_?! Para mim naquela cabecinha nunca teve nada de bom, imagina inteligência!

- Ele está bonito nessa foto. – Tonks vira o jornal, como se quisesse vê-lo por diferentes ângulos.

É, Tonks tem razão. Não só na foto, ele está realmente bonito. Sua aparência mudou muito, está um pouco mais alto, um porte mais definido, um ar de homem, e agora pelo jeito ele se tornou uma pessoa decente a ponto de conseguir administrar uma empresa como a Defemse...

O que eu estou pensando?!

Malfoy nunca, nunca mesmo vai ser algo além de uma fuinha!

Quer saber, eu não tenho o mínimo interesse nisso! Pouco me importa o Malfoy, sua vida, e principalmente seu dinheiro sujo!

Meu Merlin, esse monstro sabe todos meus segredos e olha com o que eu me preocupo!

Eu só posso estar louca... Acho que andei cheirando pó de flu.

- Mas... Não pode ser. – gaguejo tentando mudar o rumo do meu pensamento de volta para meus segredos. Não quero pensar nisso. Simplesmente quero esquecer que um dia andei de avião. – Ele – aponto freneticamente para o escritório de Arnold, onde Mafoy entrou há alguns minutos. – Não pode ser o Malfoy! Pelo amor de Merlin, ele é um comensal! Devia estar em Askaban! E não fundando uma empresa e passeando pelo Ministério! – e muito menos andando de avião.

Ah, meu Merlin.

- Você não se lembra, Gina? – Tonks ignora meu escândalo. – Ele deixou de ser um comensal durante a II Guerra. O pai dele ainda está em Askaban, com certeza já não tem mais consciência nem alma, já não é mais humano. E a mãe dele morreu, enlouqueceu ao ver Draco renegar Você-Sabe-Quem. Dizem que não foi pelo fato dele ter mudado de lado, mas sim porque o filho seria caçado e torturado até a morte pela traição. Foi a maior infelicidade de minha tia. – ela pára alguns minutos, pensativa.

É, bem, eu tinha esquecido desse fato. Mas isso não muda nada. Malfoy sempre será uma serpente venenosa, digam o que disser.

- É melhor ir andando e arrumar logo minha sala. – Tonks olha rapidamente para o relógio de parede. – Daqui a pouco levo outra bronca do Arnold. – ela me dá um tchauzinho e sai andando pelo corredor, me deixando sozinha com meus próprios pensamentos.

Respiro várias vezes e decido também ir para minha sala, que chamamos da Sala Principal, onde ficam todos os assistentes e em volta os escritórios e salas de treinamentos para os aurores. O Departamento continua naquela animação toda, parece até que Merlin vai ressuscitar. Dou um riso sarcástico... Como se o Malfoy merecesse alguma homenagem...

- Atenção a todos! – Arnold sai da sala de reuniões, onde minutos atrás entrou com Malfoy e chama a nossa atenção, ficando no meio da Sala Principal. – Todos vocês devem saber a importância de ter a parceria da Defense Corporation. – ele dá uma pausa e todos concordam com a cabeça, animados. Arnold parece aqueles professores maus que esperam uma chance de dar uma varada na cabeça de alunos desobedientes. – Essa parceria é um dos maiores objetivos de nosso Departamento, ela será de extrema necessidade durante as Operações, creio que todos vocês já estão cientes disso. Então espero a colaboração de todos para o que vou pedir. – ele me manda um olhar mortífero e eu ignoro, tomando mais alguns goles de água. – Draco Malfoy irá passar uma semana em Londres, e conseqüentemente, aqui no Ministério. Ele pretende conhecer e participar de todo trabalho do Departamento para estudar se o acordo fará bem também a empresa. Essa é uma visita informal. Quero que vocês, durante essa semana, hajam naturalmente, fazendo o trabalho que sempre fazem todos os dias, sem necessidade de impressionar, apenas sendo uma semana normal como todas as outras. Ele irá se interessar em conhecer todos vocês, o trabalho de vocês, as funções do Departamento, as estratégias de captura, as Operações que fazemos, das mais simples até as mais graves. Se ele falar com algum de vocês, sejam simpático, educados e naturais, tratem-no como o chefe de tudo. – ele olha o rosto de cada um. Parece que é um tipo de radar: "façam o que eu mando ou morram!" – Agora andem! Todos para seus lugares! E quero todos os escritórios e corredores limpos e organizados! – todo mundo pula de susto e, praticamente correndo, começam a organizar o Departamento.

Olho para a total bagunça na minha mesa. Ao meu lado, Amelia já está com tudo arrumado, e agora retoca a maquilagem se mirando em um espelho de bolsa. Sinto um exagerado e sufocante perfume francês vindo de seu lado e me seguro para não espirrar.

- Weasley! – Arnold vem até a mim e me puxa para um canto. Vejo os olhos de Amelia nos fitando pelo espelho com a curiosidade digna das fofoqueiras de plantão. – Espero que dessa vez você se comporte. Sei muito bem a porra que fez na reunião. Foi pedir muito a vocês mesmo.

- Não foi bem assim. – explico-me. – Eu estava indo bem, mas acabei me enrolando. Era brincadeira, não era para os caras terem levado a sério. Se você me der outra chance, posso fazer melhor.

- E isso se você merecer outra chance. A sua sorte é que a Defense não desistiu de total do acordo e resolveram conhecer o Departamento, se não você já estaria na rua. – ele me lança um olhar ameaçador. – Agora ande! E de preferência arrume essa mesa, aqui não é o cabaré! – tudo bem, eu sei que eu não sou a pessoa mais organizada do mundo, mas não precisa fazer tal comparação!

- Arnold, – chamo-o antes que ele se vire. – e as vagas para auror?

- Draco Malfoy está aqui e você me pergunta de vagas, Weasley?! – ele exclama, irritado.

- Queria saber se dessa vez posso trabalhar como auror, ser promovida, como o senhor me falou que eu poderia.

- Você, auror? – ele solta uma gargalhada. Sinto-me inflar de raiva por dentro e tenho certeza que meu rosto está vermelho como tomate. Que ódio que eu tenho desse mini-pufe!

_Mini-pufe! Mini-pufe! Mini-pufe!_

Pronto. Estou me sentindo melhor.

- É, eu devo ter falado sobre isso mesmo, mas você não ainda essa capacidade. Você nem ao menos consegue sair de uma reunião sem fazer besteiras.

- E porque eu não devo ter essa vaga?! – desafio Arnold, colocando minhas mãos na minha cintura em uma visível pose de luta da família Weasley. O mini-pufe que se cuide! – Eu fui uma das melhores alunas do curso para auror, com as melhores notas teóricas e práticas! Muito melhor que muitos daqui! Eu ralei muito para conseguir terminar o curso, meu sonho sempre foi conseguir ser uma auror respeitada! E não para ser uma mera assistente!

- Weasley, não me importa as notinhas que professores te deram, aqui não é colegial. Para conseguir isso você tem que mostrar que merece. – abro a boca para retrucar, mas ele me interrompe. – E isso não é fazer o que todos fazem, esperar alguém mandar para agir, mas criar suas próprias chances, suas próprias oportunidades, agir por si própria. – acho que foi a primeira coisa boa em anos que Arnold falou para mim. – Agora pare de me amolar, sente sua bunda nessa cadeira e revise esse relatório – ele me estende um bolo de pergaminhos. – quero escritas todas as observações importantes. E se abrir a boca para o Malfoy está demitida. – ele solta um bufo e vira-se em direção a sala de reuniões, apressado. – E arrume essa mesa, está uma bagunça!

Arrumo apressada minha mesa antes que o mini-pufe volte a chiar nos meus ouvidos.

Amelia continua a se maquiar. Ás vezes acho que sou a única assistente que faz alguma coisa. Amelia vive se olhando no espelho, desfilando por aí e mandando memorandos para todos ricaços que trabalham no Ministério e Arnold nunca pediu nada a ela, sempre passa todos relatórios para mim, sempre sou eu que tenho que responder às cartas mais formais do departamento para os ministérios de outras nações, ou seja, sempre sou eu que faço tudo. E o mini-pufe ainda tem a coragem de reclamar de mim! Ora, pelo menos não sou uma Barbie ambulante!

- _I'm a Barbie girl in a barbie world. Life in plastic its fantastic. You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere. Imagination my life is your creation!"_

Canto, mas Amelia não dá a mínima atenção. Perto de mim Luke, de relações públicas, prende o riso.

Fala sério, essa música não é a cara dela?

Só falta ser loira... Mas isso uma boa poção para cabelos resolve!

Um pouco mais feliz (essa música é como um calmante para minha alma), sento-me na minha mesa e de um modo automático abro minha pasta e começo a ler o relatório.

- Gina? – Amelia me chama, e eu me viro em sua direção com má vontade. Ela penteia o longo cabelo escuro e brilhoso. – Querida, você vai ficar com o cabelo preso desse jeito? É melhor você se arrumar melhor para o Sr. Malfoy, desse jeito parece uma velha.

- Obrigada pelo conselho. – digo com ferocidade. E velha é sua avó!

Eu não mereço essa vaca perto de mim. Não mesmo.

- Vou pegar um chá para mim. – Luke se levanta de sua cadeira. – Alguém quer?

- Eu aceito. – digo. Não por gostar daquele chá, muito pelo contrário, é mais pela necessidade de não ficar nervosa.

Luke volta e me entrega a xícara com alguns biscoitos no pires. Ele é a única pessoa que eu consigo me relacionar bem naquela sala. Também é com ele que passo muitas horas jogando xadrez, fingindo que trabalho. Mas isso não vem ao caso. O que importa é a boa pessoa que ele é, e que todo dia discute com Amelia.

Tento novamente me concentrar no relatório, mas é impossível. As frases passam pelos meus olhos e não compreendo. Estou em um estado de irritação que qualquer coisa ou pessoa que se aproximar de mim corre o perigo de serem estuporados. A minha mente sempre toma o mesmo rumo em direção ao problema Malfoy.

Problema, não, isso é maldição!

Merlin! Eu não posso acreditar que eu abri a boca para o Malfoy!

Ele fará de tudo para me atormentar, espalhará aos sete ventos meus segredos, vai zombar de mim na frente de todo mundo.

Minha mão treme em cima do pergaminho. Aquela fuinha oxigenada já fez muito mal para os Weasley, e não deixarei que ele continue a se aproveitar, ou não me chamo Gina Weasley.

O inferno da minha vida voltou. O tão odiado Malfoy.

Argh! Ódio! Ódio! Ódio!

Tento me controlar, pensando que ele não irá me reconhecer, que ele nunca iria notar ma assistente como eu. Ele irá me ignorar, como o arrogante que é.

É isso. É claro que ele nunca iria se lembrar de uma mulher louca no avião que contou segredos tão cabeludos. Ele não devia nem ao menos estar prestando atenção. Estou sã e salva. Estou me preocupando por nada. Quando eu der por mim, ele vai estar exibindo seus status por aí e não vai nem me notar.

- Oh, não! É ele! Ele vai me ver com esse cabelo horrível! Ele está vindo para cá! – Amelia exclama totalmente emocionada com a visão, e começa a fazer poses sexys e elegantes. Ao seu ver, claro. Para mim é uma mistura do ridículo com o vulgar.

Vejo-o sair da sala de reuniões com Arnold. Não me dou o trabalho de olha-lo. Agora que eu sei que ele não vai me reconhecer me sinto muito mais calma. Tentando fazer uma pose totalmente profissional e indiferente, volto a atenção ao relatório e começo a escrever as observações.

- Pessoal, – Arnold nos olha sorridente, fingindo não ser o mini-pufe assassino que é. – tenho o enorme prazer de apresentar o fundador da Defense Corporation, o Sr. Draco Malfoy!

Todo mundo aplaude, admirados. Malfoy dá um sorriso de lado, extremamente antipático e esnobe.

Isso é tão típico dele!

- Robert Fletcher, um dos melhores aurores do departamento. – Arnold passa por Robert e o apresenta a Malfoy. – Planeja estratégias como ninguém e é um dos que melhor comandam as operações.

- Prazer em conhece-lo, Sr. Malfoy. – Robert se adianta, visivelmente emocionado, estendendo a mão a Malfoy.

- Prazer. – ele se limita a um aceno de cabeça, ignorando a mão de Robert. Sua voz sai seca, rude e em seu rosto não se vê nenhum sentimento, parece feito de pedra.

Arnold guia-o pelo departamento, apresentando outros empregados importantes.

- Aí vem ele! – sibila Amelia, como se ele fosse um astro de Hollywood.

Novamente não o olho, nem sorrio ou faço poses e levanto um pouco a saia (como Amélia está fazendo), apenas continuo trabalhando no relatório, me concentrando no que vale a pena (é, nada que tenha a ver com Malfoys e afins vale a pena).

De canto de olho vejo ele se aproximando de onde eu e Amelia estamos (ela abre mais o decote).

_Ele não vai me reconhecer._

Arnold o apresenta a mais algumas pessoas no caminho.

_Ele não vai me reconhecer._

Ele está a dez passos de onde nós duas estamos. Sinto-o olhando com interesse para minha direção. Baixo a cabeça rapidamente, fingindo pegar algo que caiu no chão.

_Ele não vai me reconhecer._

Malfoy se aproxima mais da minha mesa e ergue as sobrancelhas, surpreso.

Porra.

_Ele me reconheceu._

- E esta quem é? – pergunta ele a Arnold, apontando para mim, com um esboço de sorriso no canto dos lábios. Tento esconder meu rosto entre pergaminhos ou atrás de Amelia, mas é tarde demais.

- Essa é uma das nossas assistentes mais eficientes, Gina Weasley.

- Quem?! - O sorriso enviesado se desfaz totalmente, e Malfoy me encara com olhos arregalados.

Porra.

Ele se lembra de mim.

_Oh, não. Oh, não. Oh, não!_

Tudo bem, ele pode se lembrar de mim, talvez gravou meu rosto... Mas isso não quer dizer que ele se lembre do que eu falei. Alguns comentários aleatórios feitos por uma louca da poltrona ao lado. Quem vai se lembrar disso?

Óbvio que ninguém.

Mas não vou deixar que Malfoy perceba esse meu embaraço. De qualquer forma, continuo sendo uma Weasley.

E ele um Malfoy.

Pelas leis da natureza, Malfoys e Weasleys nunca se deram bem. Não será eu que mudarei o mundo, não é mesmo?

Com ar cínico e desafiador, me levanto da cadeira.

- Bom dia, Sr. Malfoy. – digo totalmente indiferente à sua expressão de incredulidade.

- Weasley?! – muitas pessoas olham em volta com o berro que Malfoy deu. A expressão que ele falou o sobrenome foi a mesma que costumava usar em Hogwarts.

- Sim, sou eu. – digo com a mesma falsidade. Só de olhar para aquele rosto cheio de arrogância já me dá nos nervos!

Ele muda totalmente a expressão de surpresa. E de repente eu me sinto novamente naquela época, em que eu e Malfoy ficávamos nos ofendendo com palavras. A única diferença é que agora, ao invés de palavras, são os olhares de puro ódio que falam.

- Não esperava encontrar você trabalhando logo nesse cargo, de assistente. – cravo minhas unhas na palma da mão e sinto meu rosto ferver, de vergonha e raiva.

Encaro-o com fúria, e ele devolve um sorriso de deboche.

Filho de serpente, venenoso é.

- Vocês já se conhecem? – Arnold exclama.

- Sim. Vamos dizer que há uns tempos atrás fomos colegas. – Malfoy responde sem desfazer a nossa luta de olhares, com um sorriso extremamente falso que Arnold não percebe. Ao contrário, meu chefe abre um enorme sorriso.

- Ótimo! É extremamente reconfortante que os funcionários se dêem bem com o senhor, Sr. Malfoy, principalmente se tratando de uma assistente tão importante que é a Srta. Weasley. – Arnold continua com o mesmo sorriso de "bom chefe". Totalmente falso, vale lembrar.

- Tenho certeza que eu e a Srta. Weasley seremos grandes amigos. – encrespo os lábios de forma raivosa e sinto meu rosto mais vermelho. Arnold me manda um olhar de ameaça por cima do ombro de Malfoy. Desculpe-me, chefinho, mas não irei participar desse teatro!

- E o que você faz como... hum... secretária? – Malfoy continua com seu ar prepotente.  
- Trabalho como a assistente geral do departamento, ajudando todos aurores nos relatórios, operações e estratégias, e passando os resumos para meu chefe. – falo como um gravador.

- Gina esteve em Paris há alguns dias, em uma reunião com os chefes substitutos da Defense. – Arnold continua, com um sorriso mais falso ainda para mim. – Acreditamos em passar responsabilidades aos nossos funcionários iniciantes sempre que possível. – nos olhos de Malfoy vejo um clarão de compreensão, e agora sinto-me ruborizar de vergonha e começo a suar, nervosa.

Ah, meu Merlin. Ele não pode se lembrar do que eu disse, não o Malfoy. O que ele iria fazer com todos meus segredos?!

Só de imaginar o mundo inteiro sabendo de coisas tão íntimas já chego a ficar sem ar.

Não. Ele não se lembra.

- Bem, vamos deixar Gina trabalhar, concorda Draco? – Arnold indica com a mão para Malfoy ir à frente.

Mas ao contrário do esperado, Malfoy não se distancia da minha mesa. Continua ali, na minha frente, com um sorriso se abrindo mais ainda.

Seu olhar percorre com interesse súbito minha mesa, parece estar processando alguma coisa, e se vira repentinamente para Arnold, depois para mim, com um sorriso irritante no canto dos lábios.

- Antigamente você tinha um mini-pufe, não? Que coincidência, ele também se chamava Arnold. – ele diz me desafiando com os olhos.

Como uma gravação ouço minha voz estúpida.

_"...Arnold, meu chefe, apelidei-o de 'Mini-pufe', e tenho que tomar cuidado para não rir na cara dele..."_

Ele se lembra.

Ah, meu Merlin!

- É... Muita coincidência, mesmo. – respondo, engolindo em seco.

Meu rosto novamente fica vermelho de vergonha. E pelo visto Malfoy percebe, pois abre um enorme sorriso de divertimento.

- Como está o chá?

_"...o chá do trabalho é a coisa mais nojenta, tem gosto de xixi de rato. E aqueles biscoitinhos, então, tudo mofo, parece que são de séculos atrás..."_

- Está ótimo. – digo muito mais rápido que o normal, e bebo um gole. Faço força para não cuspir tudo fora. – Malfoy ri.

Ele está rindo de mim! De mim! E o pior, eu não posso fazer nada, não posso falar nada. Arnold corta minha cabeça se eu não andar na linha. Malfoy é praticamente meu chefe. O maior de todos!

Calma, Gina. Mantenha a calma. Isso não quer dizer que seja o fim do mundo, talvez ele só se lembra disso. E de qualquer forma, é um Malfoy! Você o odeia acima de tudo, não vai ser rebaixar a ele, vai?

È isso aí.

Não vou mesmo.

Vou me concentrar e mostrar a ele a ótima profissional que sou. Sou uma mulher determinada, inteligente e digna, ele não irá me humilhar!

- E essa é Amelia Michaellis. – continua Arnold. – Outra brilhante assistente do departamento. – Amelia se levanta e o cumprimenta com um sorriso perfeito.

Malfoy sorri e beija de leve sua mão. Amelia solta risadas estridentes, enquanto ele a olha de cima a baixo de um modo indiscreto.

Eu não acredito nisso! Ele está flertando com ela na frente de todo mundo!

- Amelia... – murmura Malfoy em tom pensativo. Ele olha cada milímetro de sua mesa, e seus olhos param na planta em cima de sua mesa. – Bonita planta. – Malfoy elogia com ingênuo interesse. – Não é nativa, é? Eu adoro plantas, principalmente flores. – ele passa de leve a mão pelo queixo de Amelia, que sorri sedutoramente.

Ah, pelo amor de Merlin! Eu não quero ver essa cena!

O cruzamento de uma vaca com uma cobra...

Uma total aberração, com certeza.

Que nojo!

- Não. Ganhei de um grande amigo da América. – ela responde, mexendo nos cabelos. – Mas ela está um pouco morta. Não sei o que há de errado! Acho que o clima daqui não está fazendo bem a ela. – lamenta com um beicinho.

- Desculpe-me. Não sei muito sobre plantas americanas. – ele se vira para mim. – Você sabe o que pode haver de errado com ela, Gina?

_"...ás vezes molho aquela planta dela com suco de abóbora, para ver o que é bom..."_

- Eu não faço idéia.

Meu Merlin... Ele se lembra. De tudo. O que mais eu disse?!

- Quem foi o último a sair semana passada e esqueceu de desligar ontem a lareira?! – Philip, um auror já de meia idade e rabugento questiona em voz alta, seus olhinhos escuros analisando cada pessoa. Todos ficam calados. – Depois acontece como aquela tragédia e tudo pega fogo. É um sacrilégio o Departamento dos Aurores deixar o Ministério inteiro queimar! Logo quem devia protege-lo! Quando eu descobri quem foi, prometo demiti-lo!

- Ou demiti-la. – acrescenta Malfoy, ainda virado na minha direção.

_"...sempre esqueço de apagar. Uma vez pegou fogo, foi um estrago, não tive coragem de dizer que fui eu..."_

Meu Merlin, minha tentativa de ser totalmente profissional e determinada foi por água abaixo. Não consigo ignorar que Malfoy está debochando de mim, flertando com Amelia descaradamente, tentando a todo custo me irritar. Ele está conseguindo me humilhar, e eu estou sem defesas, me sentindo totalmente nervosa e envergonhada, tentando lembrar, tentando juntar tudo o que eu disse.

Eu simplesmente disse tudo da minha vida para o Malfoy! Sobre minha calcinha, sobre meu namorado, a minha comida predileta, quanto eu peso, tudo sobre meu trabalho.

Meu sangue fica gelado. Meu trabalho.

Eu falei das minhas notas. Ele vai me demitir. E contar para todo mundo o que sabe. Estou morta.

_"...mudei um pouco minhas notas para conseguir emprego. Sei que é desonesto, mas não foi realmente muita coisa..."_

Olho discretamente a minha volta, respirando lentamente, e meu olhar pára na página do Profeta Diário de alguns meses atrás sobre a reportagem da festa do Ministério, no mural do Departamento, perguntando nitidamente sobre o dono da bunda dançante (que, por sinal, eu nunca tive coragem de dizer que é minha).

Vejo Malfoy seguindo meu olhar, e logo mudo a atenção de volta ao meu relatório. Mas não adianta, ele vê a foto e vejo seus olhos sorrirem de prazer.

- Estou vendo que vocês também se divertem por aqui. – Malfoy aponta com a cabeça para a foto. - Bunda bonita. Só espero que não atrapalhe a concentração de todos. – ri ele. Muitas pessoas por perto acompanham o divertimento.

_"...fiquei bêbada numa festa do Ministério, e dancei na frente de todo mundo uma espécie de 'Macarena', rebolando até o chão. A foto da minha bunda apareceu no Profeta, e ninguém sabe que fui eu..."_

Meu rosto ruboriza. Todos estão rindo. Da minha _bunda_.

Certo, agora quero morrer. Alguém me mate.

Tomara que caia uma Avada na minha cabeça.

- Bem, - Malfoy volta-se a todos ao redor, cheio de importância, e eu sinto que qualquer coisa que ele fale será uma total mentira. – Estou muito contente de poder, finalmente, conhece-los. Como Arnold falou, vou ficar aqui alguns dias para conhecer a vida do Departamento de Aurores.

Um murmúrio simpático percorre a sala. Malfoy dá um sorrisinho falso com um discreto cumprimento e sai, seguindo Arnold. Sinto o corpo inchar de alívio. Graças a Merlin essa tortura acabou.

Mas por quanto tempo eu terei que suportar isso?!

Malfoy sente prazer em fazer isso comigo, penso, sentindo a raiva antiga que tinha pelos Malfoy crescer dentro de mim. Ele quer me massacrar. Ele vai ficar para sempre fazendo isso comigo, esfregando tudo que falei na minha cara, se divertindo, rindo de mim. Ele quer que eu morra, isso sim.

Isso é o inferno.

- Gina. – levanto os olhos e vejo Arnold parado ao meu lado, dessa vez sem o sorriso falso, e sim a mesma cara de mini-pufe de sempre. – O Sr. Malfoy gostaria de falar com você. – informa peremptoriamente. – Em cinco minutos, na sala de reunião.

Arnold se afasta e eu fico paralisada. Estou me sentindo como um coelho perdido na selva, sendo atacado por um leão. Sinto-me pequena e frágil. Ele vai fazer de tudo para me atingir.

Engulo em seco, e com a dignidade que ainda me resta, me levanto. Amelia me olha com curiosidade. Ando até a sala de reuniões parecendo totalmente tranqüila e indiferente, me concentrando apenas numa só palavra: ódio.

Não vou deixar que ele acabe comigo. Não _posso_ deixar.

Atravesso a sala e vou pelo corredor até a sala de reuniões, bato na porta e empurro.

- Queria falar comigo, Sr. Malfoy? – falo do jeito mais educado possível, sem sorrir um minuto. Minha mãe sempre me ensinou que nunca devemos fazer o mesmo jogo de quem quer nos humilhar, e sim manter a cabeça erguida, ser educada e mostrar-se superior na dignidade. E isso é o que eu sei fazer melhor.

Malfoy está sentado numa cadeira junto à grande mesa de reuniões, a perna esquerda dobrada em cima da direita, as mãos cruzadas sobre o colo e um sorriso arrogante no canto dos lábios.

- Sim, Weasley. Sente-se. – ele indica a cadeira em frente a ele. Faço o que ele manda fazendo questão de olhar para ele com o maior asco possível. Ele deixa o sorriso mais arrogante ainda, se é possível. – Nunca imaginei te encontrar por aqui, Weasley, como assistente. Já tinha até me esquecido da sua existência.

- Estamos no mesmo caso então, Malfoy.

- Mas é engraçado pensar que agora sou seu chefe. Logo de uma Weasley pobretona. – diz ele, irônico. Meu sangue ferve e me seguro para não me atracar nele e tirar suas tripas fora.

- Prefiro ser uma Weasley pobretona do que uma serpente como você! – exclamo, levantando-me com raiva. Ele solta uma risada fria.

- Não me venha com essa lenga-lenga, Weasley. Você não muda nunca? Sempre dizendo as mesma coisas. Estou começando a me enjoar de você. – ele ri novamente. – Não, me enganei. Até que você deu uma boa melhorada. Você anda bem jeitosinha, Weasley. – ele me olha de cima a baixo, o sorriso se abrindo mais ainda. – cerro os olhos para ele, me segurando para não dar um tapa em sua cara. – E sente-se. – ele manda. Expiro e inspiro diversas vezes, volto a me sentar, cravando as mãos na minha saia. – Precisamos conversar.

Solto um bufo e volta a me sentar, e contrariada, espero Malfoy voltar a falar.

- Na verdade, te pedir um favor. – um favor? Draco Malfoy pedir um favor a mim? Seguro-me para não cair na gargalhada com essa possibilidade. – Por vários motivos, gostaria que ninguém soubesse que vim para a Inglaterra de avião, saindo da Suíça, ao invés da França.

- O que? – penso por um momento, e exclamo, confusa. – Suíça? O que você estava fazendo na Suíça? – por um momento Malfoy parece surpreso.

- Não me trate por você, Weasley, e sim por Sr. Malfoy. – solto uma careta. – Sim, Suíça. O avião que você pegou na França veio da Suíça e fez conexão em Paris. – informa de má vontade. – Era mesmo de se esperar que você não soubesse disso, a sua ignorância me impressiona. – diz ele. Seu olhar encontra o meu, os dois se desafiando. – E o que eu estava fazendo lá não te interessa. – agora estou mais curiosa ainda. O que, afinal, Malfoy estaria fazendo na Suíça?

- E se eu não quiser cumprir esse seu favorzinho? – ele sorri para mim.

- Simples. Eu conto para todo mundo os seus segredinhos, Weasley. É muita informação para mim, seria ótimo poder dividi-las com seu chefe, com todos do Departamento, com seu namorado... – meus olhos se arregalam e engulo em seco. Malfoy solta uma risada que fura meus tímpanos. – Não duvide de mim. Por isso, é bom você manter esse encontro só entre nós. Não duvide do que sou capaz, Weasley. – ele se cala por um instante e sente o prazer em me ver em suas mãos. – Estamos de acordo?

- Sim. – digo, encrespando os lábios, tentando manter o controle.

- Ótimo. Pode sair. – levanto-me com as mãos ainda em punho.

Assim que fecho a porta da Sala de Reuniões, sinto meu sangue fervendo dentro de mim. Ah! Se eu pudesse, eu dava um soco na cara de fuinha desse Malfoy!

Ódio! Ódio! Ódio!

Argh! Maldito Malfoy!

Ele é tão baixo! Me ameaçando, me subornando! Uma cobra venenosa, isso sim que ele é! Acho até melhor me manter distante dele, esse veneno pode ser contagioso!

Mas afinal... O que ele tanto quer esconder nisso?! De repente não é para saberem que ele já andou de avião, deve ser vergonhoso uma pessoa como ele andar por meios trouxas, de sangue-ruins, como ele mesmo diz. Pois antes sangue-ruim do que veneno! Maldito! Maldito! Maldito! Ele está se aproveitando de mim... Parece que realizou o sonho: poder humilhar mais que o normal um Weasley.

Raiva! Raiva! Raiva!

Ando até minha mesa ainda com a mão em punho, como se estivesse me preparando para uma luta de Box.

Ah, mas se eu pudesse, eu azarava ele, o transformava-o em um saco de areia, o pendurava no meio do Ministério e ficava o dia inteiro dando pelos socos e chutes naquela cara nojenta, arrogante, venenosa, asquerosa, odi...

- O que ele queria?

Levo um susto quando Amélia se vira para falar comigo, ansiosa. Ao redor todos na sala principal do Departamento me lançam o mesmo olhar, como se eu acabasse de ser chamada para ser abençoada pelo Papa, por um faraó ou coisa parecida.

- Que? Ele quem? – pergunto meio grogue, "acordando".

Merda de Amélia! Atrapalhou toda minha brilhante idéia...

- O Sr. Malfoy, oras! – exclama, como se eu acabasse de perguntar um absurdo.

- Ah, sim. – resmungo. Meu Merlin, para mim isso é perseguição. È Malfoy para cá, Malfoy para lá... O que eu fiz para merecer isso?! – Nada demais... – enrolo, pensando em uma desculpa. – Só queria informações sobre um relatório.

- Ótimo! – exclama ela, abrindo um enorme sorriso. Sei muito bem o que ela deve estar pensando: "é óbvio que você uma pessoa como o Malfoy só iria querer algo do tipo com uma assistente de tão baixo nível. Ele com certeza prefere a mim". – Sabe, Gina, acho que você devia ser mais simpática e animada enquanto Draco – diz como se fosse uma amiga íntima – estiver aqui. Desse jeito ele irá preferir a mim. – ela dá um sorriso metido e cruza as pernas, jogando os cabelos escuros para trás.

Cala a boca, metida estúpida!

Contento-me em ignorar qualquer gemido dessa vaca.

Múúúú

Há-Há!

* * *

O resto do dia a atmosfera fica festiva no Departamento.

É Malfoy para todo canto.

"Como ele é lindo!", Terry, do Departamento de Animais Mágicos, fez questão de arranjar uma desculpa qualquer para passar a tarde inteira aqui, exclama de meia em meia hora.

Todos aurores (menos a Tonks) estão fazendo de tudo para conseguir _"um minuto de conversa com o Sr. Malfoy"_.

E eu não suporto mais isso.

Simplesmente não dá mais para agüentar a cobra (vulgo Malfoy) transitando por aí, me olhando sempre com a mesma cara de deboche, como se me desafiasse a fazer algo contra ele que aborreça meu chefe.

E também já cansei de vê-lo olhando para minha bunda no cartaz. E de ouvir todo mundo rindo quando ele faz algum comentário sobre a dita cuja.

Quando o expediente acaba, levanto-me apressada. Olho para os lados como se eu fosse uma fugitiva, esperando encontrar Malfoy por ali. Mas para minha infelicidade não o vejo, o caminho está limpo.  
Claro, hoje é dia de jantar na casa da mamãe. Me esqueci totalmente que ela quer ver se ainda estou viva. Minha mãe nunca muda...

Bem, meu banho relaxante terá que esperar um pouco.

Parece que eu sou a única louca para ir embora em todo Ministério. Não me dou nem ao trabalho de dar tchau aos meus colegas, apenas ando depressa pelos longos corredores do Ministério e saindo pela porta de entrada.

- Gina! – o segurança, me acena, sorridente. Eduard Zaid, um bruxo de cor escura e enorme, com 2 metros de altura, mas que na verdade só tem tamanho: é um doce de pessoa. – Soube que o Sr. Malfoy vai passar a semana inteirinha no Departamento de Aurores! Você deve estar super empolgada! Que sorte, não?

Se eu ouvir mais uma vez o nome Malfoy, eu prometo que mato!

- É! Sou muito sortuda mesmo! – falo fingindo animação. Ed não entende meu sarcasmo.

Aparato e no mesmo instante me vejo em frente à Toca. A minha casinha. Ao redor ouço as mesmas galinhas cacarejando, o som dos mesmos pássaros de tantos anos que vivi ali.

Respiro aquele ar tão natural a mim. E me sinto leve, como uma criança. Ouço a voz de mamãe brigando com alguém, que parece ser meu pai. Pelos gritos dela, parece que ele andou aprontando alguma com intrumentos trouxas. Como sempre.

Fico tão feliz em estar longe do Ministério e do Malfoy que me sinto leve como uma criança. A porta d'Toca se abre, e ali sai minha mãe.

- Gina! – ela grita e me puxa para dentro. – Que bom você chegou! Estava louca para te ver! Você está bem, minha filha?

- Estou ótima, mamãe. – digo em um sorriso aliviado, dando-lhe um beijo estalado na face.

Ela me olha de cima a baixo, levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Você não me parece muito bem. – diz, sábia. Por que minha mãe tem que me conhecer tão bem?! – Aconteceu alguma coisa no trabalho?

- Não, não. Mesma coisa de sempre. – dou o melhor sorriso que poço. Totalmente falso, diga-se de passagem.

E uma voz na minha cabeça diz:

_"Os mesmos problemas de sempre. Uma coisinha de nada:_

_1 – Não consegui a vaga para auror e continuo no meu mesquinho cargo de assistente.__  
__2 – Meu mega chefe é meu inimigo nº 1__  
__3 – O mesmo acima citado sabe todo meus segredos e adora ficar jogando isso na minha cara só por diversão.__  
__4 – Eu tenho o grande perigo de ser demitida__  
__5 - E o pior, tenho o perigo de ter todos meus segredos contados a sete ventos"_

É triste admitir, mas pela primeira vez na vida, eu estou nas mãos de Draco Malfoy.

**

* * *

**

**N/A:**

Olá!

Pela centésima vez eu imploro desculpas pela grande demora para postar esse capítulo!

Como vocês sabem, viajei nas férias, e em fevereiro voltei para minha vida cotidiana. Mas não tive tempo para escrever, poucas foram as fics que consegui atualizar.

Na verdade, nesse meio tempo até criei mais uma fic... Éu não tenho tempo para nada e cada vez invento mais fics que nem sei quando vou acabar de escrever! Rsrrsrs... Essa é T/L (minha shipper preferida, fazer o que...), e por favor, leiam e comentem nela também! Pleaseeee!!!

**Entre Tropeços e Empurrões**

Mas deixando de lado meus desvaneios, vamos falar do capítulo.

Não foi lá o que eu mais gostei de escrever, mas espero que gostem. Acho até que o capítulo ficou mais dramático do que humorístico... Os próximos prometo que serão melhores! Agora a vida da pobre Gina vai começar a ficar de pernas pro ar! Huahauahauahua

Bem, sobre a próxima atualização, não vou prometer nada. Agora estou no terceiro ano, vai ficar bem pior para atualizar! Ano de vestibular, tenho que me concentrar muito mais nos estudos e deixar fics para últimas preocupações. Mas é claro que não irei abandonar as fics, só vai ficar cada vez mais incerto as atualizações. Pode ser que atualize semana que vem, mês que vem, ano que vem (certo, é exagero... hihi), e espero que vocês entendam o meu caso!

Adorei todos as reviews e agradeço a todos por lerem e terem a paciência de fazer uma mera autora como eu feliz!

Vamos às respostas...

**Andy Black: **Oiee!!! Pois é, mesmo que eu faça de tudo para contar a história de um jeito diferente do livro da Kinselha, é quase involuntário escrever certas coisas como ela. Avise quando ficar muito parecido, tenho que me controlar! Hihi Por favor, não veja o Harry como um Ken! Hauahuahaua. Não se preocupe, o Harry não é mesmo como o Connor, ele é burro, viado e corno (nossa, nem xinguei), diferente do nosso herói bruxo, e na história ele terá um destino diferente do Connor! Espero que também goste desse capítulo! Continue lendo! Beijos!

**Thaty: **Oie!! A desgraça vai ficar ainda pior! Huahuahauah. É, tem mesmo muita coisa nisso, mas só lendo os próximos capítulos para descobrir! Ah, não fala assim do Rony! Apesar de todo mundo estar falando mal do Rony, eu não pretendia deixa-lo com uma imagem tão ruim na fic... Mas ele aparecerá mais vezes e vai demonstrar ser um bom namorado, não se preocupe! Detalhe que já falei quase toda a história né... Huahauahuaahu Valeu pela review! Continue lendo! Beijos!

**EuDy: **Oii! Que bom que gostou da fic! Espero que também goste desse capítulo! Kissus!

**LMP3: **Oiee!! Espero que também goste desse capítulo! Continue lendo! Beijos!

**Srta. Lola Black:** Oiee!!Não fala assim do Rony! Huahuaahau... Não era minha intenção deixa-lo com uma imagem tão ruim na fic, mas todo mundo já fez essa interpretação dele como um canalha. Mas ele não é, com os outros capítulos ele vai melhorar e terá uma explicação para ele agir dessa forma. Não se preocupe, ele ainda é o mesmo Rony que todos conhecemos! (detalhe que já contei quase toda a história da fic... hihi). Sim o draco é o fundador e chefe temporário! É, se a Gina já estava ferrada antes, agora só vai ser pior! Huahauahauh. Faz um tempinho que você me pediu para passar na sua fic, e eu esqueci totalmente! Mil perdões! Mas já comecei a lê-la, quando acabar deixo uma review! D Que bom que gostou dessa fic também! Espero que goste do capítulo! Continue lendo! Beijos!

Agora, vocês querem capítulo novo? Querem que essa pobre autora continue escrevendo essa pobre fic? Então, apertem esse lindo botão roxo e mandem reviews!

Vamos lá, todos com minha nova campanha (todos levantam placas coloridas!)

_Queremos _

**R **

_Queremos_

**E **

_Queremos _

**V **

_Queremos _

**I **

_Queremos_

**E **

_Queremos _

**W **

_Queremos _

**REVIEW!!!!**

Beijos,

Babi B. Black 


End file.
